Fate Re-Written
by beatriz117
Summary: What would have happened if Cora kept Zelena? What would have happened if Princess Eva didn't over hear Cora talking about her un-born child? Your questions will be answered here. Their fates will be re-written.
1. Chapter 1

I can't believe my so- called Prince Jonathan was just the palaces gardener! He took everything I had! I can't be known as just the millers daughter, _I am so much more. _My name is Cora Mills and I'm the millers daughter. He took my heart, my virtue, my good name. I had only asked him to give me enough to support our child but he just ran away and said

"Go ahead tell him, but good luck finding me." before I could even shout for help, he pushed me to the floor.

"GUARDS! GUARDS! Help!" I scream but it's too late. He's already gone. What am I going to do? My family can barely afford food to support ourselves. What more with a baby?

"Are you alright? What happened? I heard someone call for help!" A strange voice asks.

"A bandit on the run... He took everything I had." I sigh not looking at him. I guess that strange voice belongs to a man. It's very deep, really... deep.

"I'm so sorry! Come with me I'll do everything I can to help you." He said, reaching for my hand. I still don't look at him.

Instead I just chuckle " What could you do for me?"

"Well at least allow me to try. I'm prince Leopold." He smiles. A prince? Now I'm looking at him. He wears a leather vest and a large fine leather clock with animal fur sticking out. He's definitely a prince.

"Thank you your highness." I say I take his hand and curtsy in return for his kindness. He says he was going for a walk around the castle when he heard me scream for help. He asks if I want to join him for his leisurely stroll. Ofcourse I say yes, he's a prince, he's my escape from my label "The Millers Daughter". Time must have slipped by because by the end of our walk the sun had already set on the horizon. He has fallen hard for me and I hate to say it but I think I've fallen hard too. There's only one obstacle in my path to destiny. Princess Eva.


	2. Chapter 2

I start heading home and I thank Prince Leopold for the kindness he has shown me. I honestly thought he was just another Prince I would have to win over, but he's more than that. He- I guess he stole my heart. I walk myself home, he offered me to walk me home but it's too painful to be around him. Now that I know he might care for me and he's going to be wedded to Princess Eva. We can never be together, besides why would his parents allow him to love a commoner? This is just a huge and painful obstacle to greatness Cora, I kept telling myself. No matter how much I try I'm always back to square one. No matter how much I prosper, it's always back to square one. Some people might call me shallow but they don't know what it's like to be "The Millers Daughter". I can't help but laugh at that label "The Millers Daughter" because how can someone who deserves so much more get so low?

"Father get up! We have some flour to deliver tomorrow. Start preparing." I bark. God, was he drunk again? He better not be. If I shall have this life than I might as well have some food on the table. Even thinking about Prince Leopold marrying another made her in near tears. Princess Eva and Prince Leopold having dinner together enjoying their delectable goods. While I barely had any goods to call delectable. There were only two rooms in my house, My fathers and mine. We used his room as a dining room as well. She looked out the window of her room, her father hasn't even moved an inch since she barked at him. Their was something near the road that caught my eye, it was moving faster and faster. It was a carriage. I felt my eyes widen, it was the royals carriage. I ran through the door wrecking everything in my hovel home but I didn't care. Could this be? My leopold?! The King and queen stepped out of the carriage but not my Leopold. I tried to hide my disappointment in my face and kept a blank smile.

"Your Hignessess, Are you here to pick up the flour early?" I ask with a touch of worry. My father hasn't even put the flour into the bag, What are we going to do?

The queen smiled and said "No my dear, I believe that will be none of your concern anymore" as she eyed my father, who was still lying down on the ground from a bad hangover.

"I'm sorry?" I chuckle trying not to sound as clueless as I feel. The carriage door opens and my Prince Leopold steps out. I can't help myself but grinn, he has the same naive look on his face but this time he's wearing fine cloth with gold thread embroidered on the sides. He flashes a smile and I feel like everything inside me melts.

"Prince Leopold? What brings you here?" I ask as I curtsy.

"Oh no need to curtsy my love" He says as he grabs my arms. Did he just say... my love? I feel my face get hot.

"Excuse me?" I ask. Prince Leopold bends down on his knees, I'm too shocked to process what's going on before me. He grabs something behind him, a box? Wait can it be? No it can't be!

"Cora, my love. We haven't known each other long but I feel like we can spend the rest of our days together. Will you marry me?" He asks. I feel tears dropping on my face. I cannot even push words out of my mouth. So I just nod my head while he pulls me to his embrace. I sob onto his shoulders. This can't be happening. I have fully passed square one and now moving on to square two, now to start a family.

- 6 MONTHS LATER-

Prince Leopold and I were to be married in two days time, this couldn't get more perfect. Except for the fact that Leopold and I have grown apart. He was always busy trying to learn to be king, sometimes he didn't even comeback for days. I love to look at the Palaces Garden, it was beautiful, now that we had a new gardener. I wonder where he is now, oh well I shouldn't think about that fraud. God, her wedding ring looked beautiful in the day light. Gold beautifully crafted into perfection with a giant ruby in the middle. Suddenly a hand grabbed mine, I look up. The so-called Prince Jonathan is standing in front of her.

'Well hello and behold, it turned into gold after all." He laughed as he stroked the ring on my finger.

"Leave before I call the guards!" I say hoarsley. Before he can say anything I push him into a bush. He knows to stay put. Princess Eva struts her way towards me..

"Spending the day alone?" Princess Eva laughs as she walks back to her carriage. Thank the gods that she's leaving. I wait until I see her get into her carriage and leave, then I signal the fraud to come back.

"I don't have much time but if you want to our child to remain a secret then come back here at midnight and give me gold ." He says then quickly dives into the bush I pushed him too.

"Cora? My love?" I hear Prince Leopold say behind me.

"Yes my dear?" I ask.

"I know your pregnant." He says hoarsley. I feel my eyes widen and my heart race, it feels like it wants to jump out of my chest.

"What are you talking about?" I chuckle.

"My mom had a gypsy test you in your sleep. You're with Child. Our child." He said as he kissed my stomach. I sighed in relief. That was close, I'm going to have my happy ending.


	3. Chapter 3

- 8 YEARS LATER-

So much for my happy ending... Leopold and I always got into a fight. Our love has vanished, but we need to stay together, for Zelena. God, she has turned into such a beautiful young woman. Luckily, she looks a little bit like Leopold so he believed she was his. I can still remember that night where she has to sneak out past the guards of her own castle to give the so called Prince Jonathan his gold. Leopold was always away. Little Zelena was outside playing in the garden, I could see her from the window dancing around. Someday, Zelena was going to become queen and I would be the mother of a queen.

"Your highness!" Someone shouted as they ran through the door. I turned around, oh it was just her stupid servant. She called him rat because well- he looked like one.

"What?" I snapped. I've never been friendly or loving since I tore out my heart, stupid Rumplestiltskin.

"Is Zelena in here?" Rat asked. He looked nervous. I shook my head as he locked the door behind him.

"I've been following King Leopold all day, just like you asked." He said nervously. My eyes widened.

"What do you have?" I asked.

"He's been with Princess Eva... and-"

"WHAT!" I scream.

"He's been doing that for the past eight years and now... Princess Eva... is with child." Rat gulped. I felt my face turned bright red. I stormed out of my room and rushed through the hallways.

"Your highness! Where are you going?" Rat shouted down the hall.

"TELL ZELENA I'LL BE BACK SOON!" I screeched. How could he do this to me? How could he do this to Zelena? How could he do this to me? I don't no where I'm going but I just need to leave! I storm out of the castle not letting anyone see me. I wasn't wearing anything fancy or anything that would make me seem like a royal or noble. There was a carriage speeding towards me, shoot. It's Leopold's, the only way to escape seeing him was to run down the hill and so I did. I will never look back.

(Leopold POV)

What am I going to do? Princess Eva carries my child. How could I do this to Zelena? How could I do this to my beloved Cora? Although Cora and I haven't spent a single happy moment together since the birth of Zelena, Cora's still my wife. I've been unfaithful, how am I going to explain this to her. I won't. I can't.

"Your highness?" The horseman asked. I look out the window, shoot, we're already here. I don't have the energy to be kind today. So I just nod my thank you and leave.

"Daddy!" Zelena says as she jumps on top of me. We both share a laugh.

"Hello my darling! Where's your mother?" I asked

She shrugged and just giggled her way back to the garden. She didn't look me or Cora but every time I looked at her I looked at Cora, when she was young. Tears start to swell from my eyes, I'm a terrible father.

"King Leopold?" A voice said behind me. Oh. It's just Rat. I don't call him Rat because Cora calls him that but he actually prefers to be called Rat. Strange.

"Yes?" I say with a touch of annoyance.

"The queen has...um... she has left. I guess she needed some fresh air." He smiled nervously.

"Thank you." I say as I walk towards the castle, not even looking at him.

Cora's POV

At the bottom of the hill was a bar. Just what what I needed. I don't care if I wake up pregnant, I need to take a break from Leopold. She sat next to a guy who had at least ten other bottles he drank beside him.

"Your sitting next to a winner baby" He said in a deep voice.

I just chuckled " Am I supposed to be impressed by that?" He looked shocked.

"I'm also Prince Henry." He whined. He was cute, but I'm not going to unfaithful like Leopold had.

"Let me order you a drink." He said as he ordered me a drink. I would have said yes anyways, I didn't have any money with me anyways. He pushed a tall beer keg overflowing with beer towards me.

"Am I supposed to finish all of that?" I gasped.

"Yeah. You scared?" He teased. I scoffed. I picked up the beer keg and finished it in one gulp. I already felt dizzy but as soon as he picked up another beer. I finished another one. After about five beers we were racing. Of course I was ahead, he gave up when he reached 10 and I was on 23. Images flashed of Princess Eva and Leopold having sex, having dates, going behind her back. The world was spinning around her and the only thing that stayed in place was Prince Henry. His beautiful face was locked on mine and I couldn't help but lean forward and kiss him. On little kiss turned into a make-out session. Then it turned into people yelling at us to get a room. He picked me up and carried me upstairs. He pushed me onto a bed where we continued making out. He started to reach his hand under my dress and sooner or later I was lifting his shirt. Then, everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

"GET OUT! THIS ISN'T A HOTEL!" A strange voice shouted down the hall. What happened? This... This isn't my bedroom. Why am I nude? Why is the man beside me nude? Oh my God, I didn't. Images flash back into my brain from last night, Prince Henry and I, beer contest, making out and oh...no. I have to get out of here, I grabbed my clothes and put them on as fast as I could. Prince Henry couldn't wake up and see me, I bolted out of the door before he could even rise from the bed. What have I done? What have I done to Zelena? What have I done to Prince Henry? What have I done to myself. I looked at the hallway mirror, I looked like I was out all night sleeping in the forest. Ok well that was better than what I actually did last night.

"My queen?" I heard Rat ask behind her.

"Rat! How did you find me here?" I gasp.

"The king has been looking for you since dawn, this is one of our last places to look." He said.

"Where have you been?" He whispered. I could hear Leopold shouting my name downstairs.

"No time to ask. Just pretend I was never here." I whispered as I opened the window in the Hallway. Rat nodded his head, I didn't even look where how high I was off the ground before I jumped. I screamed.

"Who's there!" I hear my guards shout. Blood was dripping down my leg and it was painful to walk. No! No! No! This can't be happening!

"Need a hand dearie?" A strange voice asked. I can't even look up, I was too busy trying to cover up the blood.

"Is that a yes dearie?" The strange voice asks.

"Yes!" I grunt. He picks me up from the ground and carries me towards the woods. Once were deep enough in the forest not to be found he sets me down. I finally look up to see who this stranger is. I scream.

"MONSTER! MONSTER! MONSTER! HELP ME!" I scream.

"Relax dearie, I'm not a monster" He sighs. His skin matches the complexion of a crocodile and his teeth well- some of them are there and some of them aren't.

"Then who are you? Specifically what are you?" I ask. His hand is suddenly glowing, how is he doing this? He waves his glowing hands around my leg and suddenly the wound is gone. I stand up, it doesn't hurt to stand anymore.

"I'm the dark one and that's all you need to know." He said as he walked away.

"And why is the dark one showing me gratitude?" I ask.

"Because one day you're going to repay the favor. Your highness" He spits. Then suddenly poof he's gone. What just happened?

"YOUR HIGHNESS!" Rat screams.

"Did you just see all of that?" I ask.

"See what?" He asks. How did rat find her?

"Get me home!" I scream. He nods his head and takes me back to the royal carriage . Who was the dark one? Why did he want a favor from me? What could I possibly do for him? I thought as I went inside the carriage. How did he heal me? Magic? How did the Dark one find me? How did the dark one even know about her? Well I am the queen but he acted like he knew her for years.

"Your highness. We're here!" Rat said, pulling me back to reality. I just nodded my head and ran towards the castle.

"Mommy!" Zelena shouts but I just run past her. I can't look at her face. If I did my heart will shatter into pieces. How could I do this to my beloved Zelena? Did Leopold feel this bad? I fall onto my bed. I don't want to hear another sound or another word. Especially not from Leopold, not now or ever. I'll have to come out of my bedroom eventually. I feel the pull asleep against me. Sleep. Just what I needed. Sleep helps me forget. Forget everything.

- 2 DAYS LATER-

"Your highness." I heard rat say. What happened? I open my eyes and find Rat sitting on my bed.

"What do you want Rat?" I mutter.

" Your pregnant." He says.

"WHAT?!" I scream. Now i'm fully awake. I rise out of bed. Rat knows that this baby is not Leopold's. He knows it's that guy who I was sleeping with. Prince Henry. I open my wardrobe and stuff all the clothes I can possibly fit into my large bag. I have to leave. I have to leave. I look out the window, it's night time.

"Don't worry i'll keep this a secret." Rat whispers.

"Thank you!" I sigh. I ran out of my bedroom and bold past the hallway. I need to get out of here. I need to get out of here. Something catches my eye, Zelena's room. I can't leave without a goodbye. I dropped my bag and opened the door. Cute little Zelena was tucked into her bed. Even when she's sleeping she's cute. How could I leave her? But I have to. She won't be safe with me, she'll be safer here. I shake Zelena's shoulder, her eyes pop open,

"Mom?" She asks sleepily.

"Sweetie, we don't have much time." I whisper.

"Mom- what are you talking about?" She whispers.

" I have to leave and I can't take you with me. I'll come back for you one day. I promise. I will see you again. Goodbye my little Zelena." I wailed. Zelena looks confused and sleepy but thank goodness she's not crying. I bolted out the door and grabbed my bag. I tried to keep quiet as I ran down the hallway but I couldn't. I burst into full-on tears. People started to come out of their rooms but I was too fast for them. Before I knew it I was already out of the castle, hidden in the bushes. I looked at Zelena's window, her light was on and I can see her face probing the entrance, looking for me. I couldn't look at her anymore. So I just ran as far as I could go without ever looking back. Not again. Not ever.


	5. Chapter 5

KING LEOPOLD'S POV

Where could have Cora gone? Did she find out I was unfaithful to her and run? Even then how could she leave Zelena? More importantly, How am I going to tell Zelena that her mother abandoned her? This isn't a misunderstanding, I checked her room and most of her wardrobe is gone. I knocked on Zelena's door. I could hear her giggling inside, why did she always giggle?

"Papa?" She squealed through the door. Calm down, maybe she'll take it well. Who am I kidding! How is she going to deal with her mother abandoning her well? She opened the door and hugged my legs. She wasn't that tall for an eight year old, she gets that from me.

"Zelena, I have something to tell you." I sighed, trying to hold back the tears. Her face went blank.

"Your mother, she- she has- she has left." I cried. Her face remained blank. How was she doing that?

"I know." She said. She was still standing in the door way, she was leaning against it, still keeping a blank face.

"You know?" I coughed.

"She came by last night and said she had to leave for awhile." She sighed. I cannot process this right now. She- said goodbye to Zelena? Zelena saw the worry in my eyes and said

"Oh don't worry Papa! She said she'll come back!" She laughed. She'll come back? For you Zelena. Wait... She's going to take Zelena from me! No! She won't touch Zelena! I marched down the hallway and asked my guards to make wanted posters for Cora. She won't get Zelena. She left her. She- she- left me. She left me. She left Zelena because of me. Someone must have told her that Princess Eva carried another child of mine. I walked to the garden, how could I do this? This is all my fault! If I haven't been unfaithful then Zelena wouldn't have to grow up Motherless. Tears started to flow from my eyes. No matter how much I tried the tears wouldn't stop. The air was suddenly cold and the wind suddenly got stronger. I looked up at the sky, a cyclone was forming.

ZELENA'S POV

What's wrong with Papa? What's going on with him? Doesn't he know Mama left? She promised to come back and Mama never broke her promises. Once papa marched down the hallway, I went to the garden. It was so beautiful the flowers, the grass, the trees, the bugs. Is that Papa standing at the end of the garden. He looks like he's been crying, he must have been crying because of the Thing whipping around the sky. It was beautiful!

"Papa!" I screamed. He whipped his head around. He looked worried, like I shouldn't be here right now.

"Zelena! Get back inside!" He ordered, I just shook my head. There was no way I was going to miss seeing this thing.

"Get back inside! There's a cyclone up ahead!" He barked. What that thing? Oh it was just beautiful! I want to touch it!

"Papa! Come on! I wanna go touch the Cyclone" I said as I was running towards the cyclone. I could hear Papa running after me. I knew he would wanna touch the cyclone as well. I was just an inch away from the Cyclone. Suddenly the cyclone picked my feet up. I screamed. It's pulling me away!

"Papa!" I yelped. He grabbed my arm. As long as Papa was here, I was going to be safe.

KING LEOPOLD'S POV

"ZELENA!" I shouted as I grabbed her arm. Oh what a foolish child! The cyclone was going to pick both of us up. The cyclones in enchanted forest are different, once they consume one thing. It stopped. One of us had to let go and the only person who was capable of doing that was me. I couldn't leave Zelena. I couldn't. I wasn't facing her. I tried to run back to the castle, trying to pull her behind me but ofcourse it didn't work. I looked back at Zelena, she looked so scared. Suddenly her face changed, it wasn't Zelena's face anymore it was Cora's. The face talked back to me.

"How could you leave me for Princess Eva!" it shouted. This is just a illusion. This is just an illusion, but once it started to cry. Guilt felt like it was flooding my body, like it wanted to take over.

"I'm sorry." I grunted as I let her go. She looked like a twig being pulled into the wind.

"PAPA!" She wailed. Oh no! What have I done!


	6. Chapter 6

CORA'S POV

I need some water. I need some water. I need some water. When was the last time I had some water? The air suddenly went dry, a cyclone was traveling across the sky. It clearly has something in it, I wonder what it is? But there's no time to think, I see a manor from in the distance up the hill. The baby was already invading my stomach like it was trying to conquer it. I ran as fast I could and within every step I took the cyclone only got closer. The sky turned dark and lightning stuck around me, I'm trapped. Lightning hit a tree about an inch close to me. There was a man in front of me, he looked a lot like Prince Henry. He was talking but sound wasn't coming out of his mouth. Am I going crazy? Then everything went black.

- 1 DAY LATER-

I woke up in a room filled with dust, the air was dry. Like it always was after a cyclone, where am I? I guess I'm in a bedroom but how did I get here? Images of last night flashed of Prince Henry towering over me, he was inaudible. No, impossible. That man was as good as dead, before I left Rat was talking about how Leopold was told that I was caught naked with Prince Henry. The floor creaked. Someone else was also in here. Who is it?

"Who's there?" I said trying not to sound scared.

"Cora?" I hear Prince Henry say as he steps into the room. I could feel my eyes widen and my jaw drop. He smiled at me, what an idiot.

"How- how did you find me?" I stutter.

"Well, you were laying at the bottom of the hill when I woke up yesterday morning" He said.

"You live here?" I laughed.

"

Yeah well, ever since our affair. I found out you were Queen Cora, I knew King Leopold would find me. Then kill me." He laughed. My face went cold.

"

How could you do that to your husband? And especially your daughter?" He said, almost shouting.

"He did it to me first! And Zelena!" I shouted. His face went blank, like he was trying to read me.

"Besides, she's better of without me." I sighed.

"You know if I had a daughter. I wouldn't betray her like that." He retorted, keeping his face blank. I could feel myself grin.

"Well know you have a daughter who you will make sure not to betray." I laughed. His face wasn't blank anymore, it was furious.

"Get out." He said. What?

"You're a liar." He said.

"Am I" I said firmly. He studied for who knows how long.

"No! This can't be happening." He screamed as he pounded his fists into the wall. The room actually shook.

"How could I have a child with a woman I barely know" He spit. He wasn't pounding his fists into the wall anymore. He was crying on it. I get it. How could this have happened and if it weren't for their foolish mistakes I would have never have to leave Zelena. My precious child, oh I wonder how she's doing.

"This is indeed my child?" He asked, still crying into the wall.

"Yes." I sighed. Do you think I would have run away if it wasn't? His weeping stopped. Thank god. He turned towards me.

"Well, then our child needs both of his parents." He sighed. At least, I'm going to have to raise her on my own. Prince Henry managed a smile and so did I.

"What is it?" He asked.

"A girl." I sighed stroking my stomach, which was even bigger than before. He grabbed my hand and kissed it

"Together." He whispered.

"Together." I whispered back. That was now our vow, to raise this child together. Even if we grow to hate each other.

"I have to ask though, what's her name" He smiled. I could feel myself grin.

"Regina." I said as I kissed his cheek.

ZELENA'S POV

I was in the cyclone. I was in the cyclone. Papa let go of me, how could he do that? I thought he loved me. Being in the cyclone felt like the air was trying flatten your lungs. I could hardly breathe and everything around me was in motion. I managed another scream, maybe if I kept screaming the cyclone will stop. After countless hours, The cyclone started to slow down. I could see what was below me, there wasn't much to see though. It was just a land below... with a yellow brick road. Odd. I could breathe again. It must be because the cyclone slowed down. I could move my arms and legs, so if I could move. I could escape. I waited until the cyclone was close enough to the ground for me to jump. Once it was, I hurled my self towards the yellow brick road. It was night time. I landed on the grass. Where am I going to go? Where am I going to stay? Who will take care of me? I felt tears coming down my face. I want to go home! I started to wail so loud i'm pretty sure that anyone within 5 miles could hear me. My eyes went completely shut and I started punching the road.

"PAPA!" I started to scream. There was no response.

"MAMA!" I wailed. There was still no response.

"THEY DON'T WANT ME." I cried.

"Hello? Who's there" I could hear a voice say. I don't want to look at them.

"MAMA! PAPA!" I started to wail.

"Oh dear child! What are you doing out here all by yourself!" A woman said as she sat down next to me. I just continued to cry. I don't want them, I want my parents. A man was bedside the woman. He was just staring at me. Like he didn't care, like he was in a hurry to leave.

"Child! Calm down! What happened?" The woman asked. I managed to keep my cries down my throat but every time I tried to talk they just wanted to choke back up.

"They- they- my parents- abandoned me!" I cried. She pulled me into her embrace.

"What's your name?" She asked. I stopped crying. Why did she want to know that?

"Zelena..." I said confused. She smiled at me.

"What a beautiful name! Well I can't let a child be out there on her own. So here we'll be your parents now." She said as she stood up, she reached for my hand and I took it.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To see the Wizard Of Oz." She laughed. The man, who I guess is her husband looked angry but for some reason he shut up. I guess not everyone is as shallow as my father.

CORA'S POV

- 2 YEARS LATER-

Two years had passed, she hadn't talked to anyone but Regina and Prince Henry. Prince and I didn't fall for each other but they never fought like Leopold and I did. Prince Henry was my only friend. Rat only visited once, he told me he was looking everywhere for me. He told me that he ran as soon as Prince Leopold found out that I left and that Princess Eva had given birth to her child, also Leopold's child. It was a girl and her name was Snow White. Snow White was the same age as Regina, I wonder if Snow White is just as evil as her mother.

"Cora?" Prince Henry asked. I wonder why I still call him that, he's not a prince anymore. I guess I'm just used to it but I'm going to call me Henry now. He was carrying little Regina, she was giggling her little head off. Whenever Regina giggled, it reminded her of Zelena. A day doesn't go by where I don't think of her. God, I miss her. I miss her big curly blond her that frizzed up sometimes. I missed how she always laughed at everything. Maybe I'll get to see her again and maybe Regina and her can meet. No, it's too good to be true.

"Can you take care of Regina? I'm going to hunt for some food." He said putting her onto my lap. He smiled and whenever he smiled, I smiled. Suddenly there were two knocks on the door. Oh no, were we finally found after all those years? Henry's smiled faded and turned into worry. I covered my hand over Regina's mouth so she wouldn't speak. Who could it be?

"Come on, we can sneak out through the back door." He whispered. I nodded my head.

"I wouldn't do that dearie!" The voice shouted. Wait, that wasn't any voice. It was the dark ones voice. He came for the his end of the bargain, the price I agreed to pay long ago was now here to collect it's prize. I shoved Regina into Henry's arms and whispered

"I'll go! I know who this is and I have to take care of them." I whispered. Henry nodded and hid in the closet. I walked down stairs and opened the door for the dark one.

"What do you want?" I said. The dark one laughed and took of his cloak.

"You don't remember me dearie?" He asked.

"Of course I do. Remember you saved me from Leopold's guards?" I said.

"No that's not the first time we meet dearie." He laughed. Is he mad? Of course that 's not the first time we meet. I would not forget his face, that face is not a face you could forget. He snapped his fingers. Everything went clear.

"Now do you know who I am?" He asked impatiently.

"Rumple?" I asked. Rumplestiltskin in the flesh, standing right in front of me. How did he make me forget him?

"Just trying out an element" He laughed.

"A spell" I laughed.

"No! A element that will help me in the future!" He shouted. What an element that would make me forget? What was he trying to do? Make a curse?

"Clearly, my teaching didn't get through to you." He smirked. What magic? Magic has no use for me.

"What do you want?" I barked. I felt my face turn red. I haven't gotten this mad since I found out that Leopold got Princess Eva pregnant.

"My end of the bargain" He laughed.

"Which is?" I asked impatiently.

"That." He smirked as he pointed to Regina. What! How did Regina get out here all by herself!

"Regina! Get back here" I heard Henry call. Regina was walking towards me.

"Mama!" She giggled.

"Rumple you can't do this." I said.

"Oh yes I can!" He laughed as he pulled Regina to his side.

"NO!" I heard Henry shout, but he's too far away.

"You'll have to kill me to get her." I said, trying to hold back my tears. He just smiled.

"You can't kill me. I don't have my heart and you'll never find it." I said calmly.

"Oh you mean this thing." He laughed as he held up my heart. No I was really crying.

"I'm sorry Cora, I thought love was weakness. Since that was what you told me when you tricked me." He laughed. He dug his nails into my heart. I screamed. Henry was too far to do anything.

"Stop!" He yelled. Rumple just rolled his eyes and threw a knife into his heart. He fell to the ground and didn't get up.

"Please. Don't do this." I Whined. He just smiled at me, like I wasn't worth fighting for. I watched him squeezed my heart until it was dust. Then everything dissappeared.


	7. Chapter 7

RUMPLESTILTSKIN'S POV

"Mama?" Regina cried.

"PAPA!" She wailed. God, what a cry baby! What am I going to do with her! I don't want that crying thing in my house. CAN'T MY PLANS EVER WORK OUT RIGHT!

"RUMPLESTILTSKIN!" Someone shouted. Oh shoot. Is this one of the villages I hurt? Whoops. I turned around. Crowds of angry people were surrounding me, seriously? They think they can over power me? This was just embarrassing!

"He killed an innocent family!" Someone shouted.

"And he was about to kill the child!" Someone else shouted. I could kill them right then and there but I have better things to do.

"Goodbye little Regina! We'll meet again soon!" I laughed as I poofed away to my manor. If I can find Regina once, I can do it again.

KING LEOPOLD'S POV

"Your highness! Your highness!" One of the maids called.

"What is it?" I sighed. I don't have time to deal with the villages now!

"We've found Cora but-"

"You found Cora!" I interrupted.

"There's one little problem." The maid laughed nervously. I don't care! I need to talk to Cora! About Zelena! Is Zelena still alive? Probably not. How could a child survive the cyclone? Even if Zelena survived the cyclone, how could she survive on her own?

"She's dead." She sighed. My smile faded into a blank stare. After all these years of hoping to find Cora she returns... dead?

"Not only that, um..." She stuttered. I don't have time for this foolishness!

"WHAT?" I shouted. She looked scared, I feel sorry but I need to know more about Cora.

"While she was gone... she raised a family... the husbands dead but her child... isn't" She said. She had another child? She left Zelena for another child? A rush of guilt flooded over me. I left Zelena too. I- abandoned her as well.

"How old is she?" I asked, clearing my thought. I hope I sounded as calm as I wanted to be.

"She's two years old and her name is Regina." She sighed. Regina has no family now, just like Zelena when I let the cyclone take her away. I have to do this, to make up for what I did to Zelena. I have to care for the child as one of my own. For Zelena.

"Bring her in" I sighed.

"Your majesty... are you sure." She asked.

"Bring her in. She shall be under my care from now on." I sighed. Regina may be the last piece I have left of Cora. Cora was still my first love, my true love. Even though we both had been unfaithful, I was unfaithful because I felt like she used me to become a Queen and Cora was unfaithful because she felt betrayed that I cheated on her with Princess Eva, her rival. The maid nodded her head and went to go get Regina.

- 2 HOURS LATER-

When Regina stepped into the great hall a wave of grief cast a spell on my heart. A child hasn't stepped in here since well- Zelena. Regina looked like she had been crying for hours and she wore a potato sack as clothes while she carried trash that seemed to be made to look like a doll. I knew Cora and her child would have to run some place disgusting but I didn't expect this.

"Hello Regina" I said, trying to sound as welcoming as possible. She looked up at me like I was giant, I think I terrified her.

"Are you my knew papa?" She asked. Her voice was so much like Zelena's, high-pitched and innocent.

"Yes child." I grinned. She smiled up at me, still looking terrified.

"Do you want me to show you to your room?" He asked, smiling at her. She didn't look anything like Cora, but she was Cora's daughter. While I had waited for her arrival I went into Zelena's room and cleaned everything the sheets of her bed and locked away her wardrobe. Nothing that Zelena had in her wardrobe would fit on Regina anyways. Zelena was eight when she had her room, Regina's two years old. So I grabbed Zelena's two year-old clothes and stuffed them in her closet. Regina will fill the void in my soul that i've been missing for a while. Everything would be perfect. When I opened the door to Zelena's, I mean Regina's new room Regina's eyes sparkled and her jaw dropped in awe.

"Is this all mine?" She gasped.

"Yes dear, this is all yours. Now, let the maids wash you up." I said as I left the room. This was great. I'm going to have my happy ending after all.

- 2 DAYS LATER-

Regina and I have bonded since the two days she has arrived. We played tag around the castle until our feet was sour and Played hide and seek until our eyes were sour. Right now she was in her room taking a nap. I kept her old clothes and doll, I locked them away in storage. She forgot about them once she say the huge stack of toys in her room.

"Your Highness! Your highness!" The Maid said. The exact same maid as yesterday, Luckily I learned her name yesterday as well.

"Yes Johanna?" I said, trying not to sound annoyed.

" It's Princess Eva..." She sighed. Don't tell me she's dead, is every woman who I had an affair with going to end up dead?

"Let me guess. She's dead." I sighed, closing my book. Johanna nodded her head.I know I sounded rude but this is just tiring to hear that someone died everyday. Wait what about my daughter? Snow White?

"I brought the child here. Since she has another parent, which is you. She has to come here." She sighed. She's also tired of hearing the villagers complaints as well

"Bring her in." I said, trying to sound excited. Snow white walked into the great hall with pride. She looks like my mother. She wasn't like Regina, Snow stepped in with pride and she wore a gown. She looked nice, she looked decent. Regina came bursting in like a hyper-active ball of energy.

"Papa! Papa!" Regina said running towards me. Regina is so much like Zelena in so many ways. Regina's smile faded when she saw Snow White. Regina stopped to examine her, Regina looked like she was looking at a pimple in a mirror

"Who is she?" Regina asked. Snow smiled and stepped forward

"I'm Snow White." She said, her voice was a lot like Princess Eva's.

"Regina my dear, this is your new sister Snow White and Snow White this is your new sister Regina." I said clearing my throat. Snow White squealed up and down, while Regina was just looking at her like she was meat.


	8. Chapter 8

REGINA'S POV

- 16 YEARS LATER-

I will never forget the day I met Snow White, except now everyone calls her Snow. The fairest of them all. I used to be so jealous of her, the way she talked and the way she won my father over, Now, father never talked to me. He took me in and now he was shutting me out for Snow because well- she's perfect and I'm well- me. No matter how much I tried, I couldn't hate Snow, she's just too kind and too loving. Now we were eighteen years old, everyone of our friends were married except her. Daniel. I wonder what Daniel's up to? Father would never allow me to marry him. He's not a prince. Even though not long ago he married some commoner. I think her name was Cora, I wonder what happened to her?

"Regina?" I Snow whispered as she knocked on my bedroom door. Oh I almost forgot! We have our late night sleepovers.

"Come in" I giggled silently. She came in to my room and tried not to laugh. She collapsed on my bed letting out all her laughter on my pillow. We both laughed. Snow really was the fairest of them all but I don't mind. There's only one person in the world who thinks she's not as perfect as me, it was Daniel. We met when we were fifteen, he came to the castle begging for a job because his family no longer had a home. My father took pity on him, Daniel took a job as a stable boy. He taught me how to ride better. No one knew about our affair, not even Snow. She Couldn't know, she always sided with father anyways.

"Hey? What are you thinking about?" Snow whispered, she giggled a little bit. We were never laughed this much, only when we were together did we laugh this much. Snow wasn't only my sister, she was my best friend. No one understood me like she did, they all thought I was quiet and weird. Even father.

"Just thinking how lucky I am to have as a sister." I sighed as I lay down on my bed. She layed down beside me.

"Thank you for being my best friend." She sighed as well. We we're both tired. Even though Snow was the most popular girl in the kingdom she never talked to anyone besides me. We were outsiders. I felt the pull of sleep pulling me closer and closer, then I was gone.

* * *

"Wake up! Wake up!" Snow laughed as she shook me awake. My eyes shot open.

"Time for lessons!" She said, as she handed me my class schedule. As I was reading my schedule she left the room to go get ready. Yes! I have class with Daniel first! I put on my riding clothes and ran to the bathroom as quickly as possible. I brushed my teeth quickly, if I hurry I can go to class early to spend time with Daniel. We had secret dates sometimes, at late night but they weren't real dates. I need him. I need to look into his eyes. I need to see his smile in the morning. I need to see his face.

"Regina! Your highness! Aren't you going to have breakfast first?" Johanna asked.

"I already ate." I lied. I don't need breakfast, just looking at Daniel was filling enough. I ran to the stables as fast as I could. I bumped into a couple people, I don't care. I need to see Daniel. I saw Daniel already in the stables.

"Regina!" Daniel sighed happily. God, I love it when he does that. He pulled me into his embrace and I swear, I felt home. Something that not even Snow could give me.

"You're early." He laughed.

"I know!" I giggled as I pushed my lips onto his.

"Your father could come any minute." He said, trying to pull away but of course he couldn't. I wanted more of this. I wanted more time with him. Gods, I wanted kiss him in front of a crowd, I don't want to hide our love. I heard footsteps approaching I quickly pulled away and grabbed my saddle, Daniel followed. My father came in through the door, he smiled at us. Shoot. Does he know?

"Regina? Your here early." He laughed.

"I just want to get better at riding." I said, trying to hide the tremble in my voice. Father grinned and walked away. Daniel and I laughed, how could we possibly still be getting away with this?

* * *

Daniel and I had two hours together but it felt like seconds. I need more of him, he's my addiction. This was the last class of the day and I had it with Snow. I think we're in math right now but I wasn't paying attention. Johanna taught us math she didn't seem to notice I wasn't paying attention. I was just looking at the clock. Unfortunately, Johanna's big head covered the clock, it felt like hours before class was over. I bolted out of the classroom, god I can't stand any of this, well except Snow and Daniel. I was looking back at Snow as we were eating lunch. She looked like she was studying me, oh no she knew something was up.

"What's the matter with you?" She asked, her face looked firm just like fathers. Whenever Father gave that stern look to me that meant I was in trouble, which happened a lot.

"Nothing!" I said, failing to sound normal. She didn't believe me but after a while she just shrugged and went back to eating her lunch.

SNOW WHITE'S POV

Something is definitely not right here. Regina never lies to me. She can lie extremely well to other people but not me. Something is not right here. She glances at Daniel who is sitting in the garden, talking to the gardener. Oh! I know! She wants love... but obviously not with Daniel because she knows that father would never approve. A smile spreads through my face, I'm going to go find her a prince. Then she won't have to look so unhappy anymore.

"I'm going to go find father!" I say as I get up from the table. I can feel her staring at me like "uh...okay" but she'll thank me later. I feel like such a great sister! Father is in the great hall alone, reading his book.

"Father!" I say as run towards him. He looks up and smiles at me.

"What is it dear Snow?" He says.

"Regina... She's unhappy. She wants someone to love!" I say glee-fully. Father smiles and he looks at me with great joy.

"Then love is what I'll find her." He smiles. I nod my head as a thank you. Regina is going t love this!

REGINA'S POV

I was just about to head off to the stables, when Johanna came running up to me.

"Regina! Regina!" She panted.

"What's wrong." I asked worriedly. Was it father?

"Your father wants to talk to you." She smiled. Was he going to give up his place as king and give it to me? I've been waiting for this day my entire life! Yes! Now I can finally give up my place in the kingdom to be with Daniel. I don't belong here anyways, I thought as I was walking towards the garden where papa wanted to meet me. He was standing over the bank of flowers, I haven't played there since I was just a kid.

"Father?" I asked. YES! YES! This is they day I give up my royalty! I can be with Daniel! He turned around and smiled at me, he never does that... this is a good sign.

"Regina... my dear." He sighed as he grabbed my arms.

"As you know, you're eighteen. You're no longer a child anymore, you're an adult. You deserve some freedom." He smiled. Yes... yes... yes... this is going very well.

"That's why I've arranged for you to marry Prince James." He sighed happily. My face fell.

"I'm sorry, what?" I stuttered.

"I said you're going to be wedded to Prince James next week." He laughed as he kissed my forehead. He smiled at me, like "Oh my darling girl has grown up.". But what about Daniel? I love Daniel! Not whoever this Prince James was. Father walked away and went inside the castle. I felt the tears coming on. How am I supposed to tell Daniel?

"Regina?" A voice asked behind me. I turned around, it was Daniel.

PRINCE JAMES POV

First I had to leave my mother forever and now I have to marry a woman I don't love. This is all too much. I have to pretend to be this Prince James or else King George would kill me. My name is David and I don't belong here.

"Hey at least you don't have to marry King Midas's daughter" King George laughed. Her Prince Fredrick came back for her anyways. I sat in my room staring at the ring my mother had given me. She said true love follows this ring but I thought I don't love Princess Regina. I haven't even met her, I'm supposed to meet her later today.

"Prince Da- I mean James. Your carriage awaits." One of the guards stuttered. I looked at the old ring.

"I hope you do find me true love." I whispered to it.

REGINA'S POV

"Daniel!" I cried, as I fell into his embrace.

"What is it my love?" He asked.

"My father is making me marry Prince James." I wailed, my tears fell onto his shoulder. Daniel was the only reason I ever woke up in the morning. Snow would do fine without me but Daniel would be a wreck.

"What?" He sighed. I felt his chest collapse. My tears stopped.

"We have to run away together. We have to." I sighed. His eyes widen but he nodded his head in agreement. His family was now rich.

"When?" He asked.

"In four days time." I whispered in his ear. He smiled, suddenly he pressed his lips against mine, it felt like it lasted for hours.

"Until four days." He nodded then left. Just four days. Just four days.

PRINCE DAVID'S (JAME'S) POV

We had arrived at the castle, it was a beautiful castle honestly. I hope Regina's nice, I thought. I see King Leopold in the distance, I tried to look for Regina but it was just him.

"Prince James, I can't tell you about how much an honor this is for you to marry my daughter Regina." King Leopold smiled. I can tell you how much I hate this arranged marriage, I wanted to say.

"It's an honor me your Regina's hand in marriage." I chuckled as I shook is hand.

"Come, come on in." King Leopold said as he pulled me into his castle. Oh my gods, this is huge, I think it's even bigger than King George's. A servant came running up to him, motioning him to follow her way.

"Um... Prince James. I'm sorry I have some business to take care of but I trust you can find the great hall on you're own." He asked as he left, I just nodded my head anyways. I grabbed my mothers ring out of my pocket and slipped it onto one of my fingers. Every time I looked at it, I say mother. Gods, I missed her. Suddenly, I felt a tug on my hand, is it the ring. It pulled my body down the hallway, I wanted to scream but I couldn't, the sound wouldn't leave my mouth. I see a woman in the distance.

"WATCH OUT!" I tried to scream but for some reason the words wouldn't leave my mouth. I crashed into her and the ring fell off. I crashed her fall and all of her weight fell on top of me. I grunted.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry!" She gasped as she got up. She picked up my ring. I grabbed it, our hands touched and our eyes met. She's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, she has long black hair and her skin... Her skin is as pale as snow.

"No, I- I'm sorry." I said apologetically. She smiled, with affection in her eyes. Is this Regina? Oh it must be. She let go of the ring but her eyes stayed fixed on mine, I couldn't even look away.

"Are you Regina?" I sighed, trying not to sound affectionate. Her face fell.

"No, I am." A cold voice said. I turned around. A slightly taller woman with long black her looked at him. That's Regina? She's indeed beautiful but she isn't the woman I bumped into to.

"That's my sister, Snow White." Regina Smirked. Wait... Sister? I turned back at Snow White, she looked like she was trying not to cry.

"You can call me Snow." Snow White sighed as she walked away. This is terrible! My mother was right …... true love does follow this ring. It lead me to Snow White, of course I don't love Snow but I definitely have strange feelings for her. I'd have to get to know her first before I could say I loved her.


	9. Chapter 9

REGINA'S POV

4 MORE DAYS

I looked at this "Prince James" he's indeed handsome but he's not my Daniel. Besides, I can see the way he looks at my sister. They deserve each other, Snow deserve love and happiness more than anyone else I know. It's a shame I can't say goodbye to her.

3 MORE DAYS

I can feel my heart racing, three more days until freedom.

2 MORE DAYS

My heart is begging to leave my chest.

1 MORE DAY

My heart is trying to escape my chest.

THE DAY I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR.

I have to wait for night fall, during the past few days I couldn't think. All I've been thinking about is living my life with Daniel. Where were we going to run? Who cares, we'll be together. Snow and Prince James seem to have grown more affection for each other but how should I know? I haven't even been paying attention to them, honestly. It seemed like hours before the sun disappeared into the sea. Finally, night has fell and now it was time to leave. Everyone was asleep. I crept out of the castle, no one caught me. I ran as fast and quietly to the stables as I possibly could. Daniel. I see Daniel. I ran up to him and kiss him.

"This is finally going to happen." I whisper into his ears. He grinned. God, I love it when he grins.

"Let's go." He whispered. We were about to run.

"Oh you're not going anywhere." Someone chuckled. Daniel and I turned around. It was Snow White.

"Snow!" I gasped. I tried to keep a straight face, but how could she know? We were so subtle?

"How did you know?" Daniel asked firmly, tightening his grip around my hand. Snow rolled her eyes.

"You don't think I saw those sneaky kisses? The secret days? The affectionate faces?" Snow chuckled. Snow's right, we haven't been careful for the past few days.

"Snow! Please don't tell father!" I pleaded.

"Oh but I already have." She laughed. How could she! Suddenly guards came bursting through the door and their all armed, father was right behind them.

"Father?" I cried. Daniel still didn't let me go. I was never going to let go! Father looked at me with a disgusted face.

"This is for your own good!" He said firmly. What? What did he mean?

"Kill him." My father barked. No! Before I could even jump between Daniel and the armed guards, Snow held me tight.

"I'm sorry." She sighed.

"NO FATHER! DON'T!" I screamed. It was too late all five of the guards threw their spears into his heart.

"NOOOOO!" I Screeched, Snow let me go. I caught him before he could collapse onto the ground.

"Daniel?" I cried. His face was still looking at me. Their was still life in him. His hand stroked my face.

"I love you." He whispered weakly. Then, the light left his eyes. Could anything in the world be this painful? No, nothing. I felt like someone just killed me with their sword.

"Daniel...?" I croaked. Tears were rushing out of my eyes and falling onto his face. I closed his eyes. I needed to kiss him, just one last time. I pushed my lips against his, except this time he wasn't kissing back. His lips were dead cold and his face was stone hard. This- this would have never happened if it were for Snow! I looked up at Snow's face, she was crying, she bent down to me.

"I'm sorry..." She cried. Yeah right. I've never felt so betrayed. My own sister turned him in to be killed. She put her hand on my back and I pushed it off. Her eyes over-flowed with even more tears. How could all that love, the sisterly love we built over the last sixteen years just disappear?


	10. Chapter 10

SNOW WHITE'S POV

What have I done? I killed my sisters true love! Why should I care if he's just a commoner. Regina would never look at me the same way. Now, she looked at me as if I was a pimple on her face. Will I ever get my sister back? Regina burst into tears and layed her head on Daniel's body. I killed Daniel, who was my teacher and a friend.

"Regina..." I sighed. She didn't look at me and I don't blame her.

"Go away!" She cried.

"I said I'm sorry!" I said defensively. Regina shot her head back up and glared at me, everything inside shut down.

"You're sorry! Do you think that makes up for what you did?" She screeched.

"I will NEVER forgive you." She cried. I can't take this, I can't look at her in the eye.

REGINA'S POV

Snow ran out of the room weeping in the hallway, what an idiot. I stroked Daniel's hair, I need to touch him at least just one more time. How could Snow do this to me? How is she the fairest of them all? I made one glance at father. I knew he wouldn't take it well but how could he kill Daniel.

"I can't believe you did this." I sighed at father, letting my teardrops fall onto Daniel's face.

"I did what was best for you Regina." Father retorted. What was best for me?

"So you had to manipulate Snow as well?" I coughed. Snow would have never done this, if it wasn't for him but that doesn't change anything between Snow and I. Things will never go back to the way they were.

"She did what was best for you! She's the Fairest Of Them all!" He laughed. How could he laugh at this? He just killed someone.

"The Fairest of Them all would have never killed someone." I muttered. I could tell he heard me, he always hears what he wants to hear.

"HEY DON'T TALK LIKE THAT TO YOUR SISTER!" He screeched.

"How could you take her side?" I wailed.

"No one would ever take your side Regina! As long as you keep acting like a self-centered brat, no one will ever take your side!" He screamed as he left the stables. Now it was just Daniel and I, alone together. How could father take Snow's side! It doesn't matter I will have my Revenge. I will destroy their happiness if it is the last thing I do.

PRINCE DAVID (JAMES) POV

I hear weeping down the hall, it sounded like Snow's. I saw Snow lying against the wall crying her face off. Even when she's crying she's beautiful.

"Snow!" I gasped as I sat down by her side.

"What's wrong." I asked. I think she's trying to communicate through her tears but I can't understand her.

"Come on, here let me take you to my room." I sighed. She was still crying, what could make her cry this much? We went inside my room. She sat down on my bed and wept some more. I gave her a pillow to sob her tears in. Whenever I did this when I was little she used to give me a pillow and say " This pillow will soak up your tears." After a while the crying died down.

"I've done something horrible." She whimpered into the pillow.

"What is it?" I asked, putting my hand on her back. I felt my hand shiver.

"I've ruined my sisters life!" She cried. How could she have ruined her sisters life?

"Hey no ones perfect and soon your sister will realize that too." I smiled. Her crying stopped, she still looked unsure but she smiled at me anyway. Our faces were inches apart. I could feel the electricity on my lips, they were aching for hers. I think she felt the same way. She leaned in and her lips devoured mine. Her kiss was soft but aggressive, was that possible? I kissed her back. It felt good. I my hands on her waist and kept moving downward. She put her hands on my head and soon she layed down and pulled me against her. We were both stacked up on top of each other, there was no space between us. Snow pulled back.

"What is it?" I asked. I want more, I want more of her.

" I can't do this, you're getting married to my sister." She sighed getting up.

"I'm sorry." She croaked, I can tell she was holding back the tears in her eyes. I don't love Regina... I don't even love Snow. I mean we have just met but I definitely have feelings for Snow, more than I do for Regina.


	11. Chapter 11

SNOW WHITE'S POV

I shut the door behind me as I leaned against it. How could I have done this? Well I think I may have feelings for him. Regina doesn't love him though! But she could grow too. I could love him as well, I mean who couldn't. He's so charming. Hm... Charming... that suits him well. I have to stay away from him. I destroyed Regina's love and I can't destroy her future love life.

"Snow?" I heard someone ask behind me. I turned it around, oh it was just Johanna.

"Oh hello!" I said, trying to sound cheerful.

"Snow I heard crying down in the stables." Johanna asked. Is Regina still down there?

"Is there anything I should know about?" She asked. Yeah there are many things.

"Um... I think that's Regina." I said with a blank face.

"Oh dear! You must come with me!" She said tugging my arm. I pulled back my arm, shaking my head.

"Snow... you're the only one who can make her happy. Without you she's lost." Johanna sighed.

"No! I can't come over there!" I said as I stomped away. I could feel the disappointment in Johanna. I'll only make it worse and Johanna will be even more disappointed if I tell her I'm the one who did this to her. Johanna will be devastated if she finds out I killed Daniel, I can't bear that look.

REGINA'S POV

Johanna came bursting through the door.

"Regina!" She gasped.

"What happened?" She sighed as she knelt down beside Daniel. He was still laying on my lap and held tightly in my arms.

"He was killed." I cried. Johanna's face looked devastated.

"Did- did Snow do this?" She stuttered. I can't even process words, so I just nod my head.

"I'll deal with her later. Right now let's get him a coffin." She sighed. I didn't move and she left the room. She came back a few minutes later with a huge glass coffin. How did she know where to find it?

"Your father has thousands of them and only used one. For your mother." She laughed. Wait what? My mother?

"I'm sorry what?" I asked picking up Daniel and put him into his coffin.

"Your mother. You have a mother. A little girls have one." She laughed. Yes, I know I have a mother but who is she? Johanna's hand glowed as she waved it around Daniel. Daniel's body was levitating and their some purple mist around it.

"What is- that? Wait how did you do that?" I asked, trying not to sound terrified.

"Relax it's just a preservation spell." She laughed. Wait magic? She has magic?

"Like magic?" I laughed.

"Oh relax! I don't have magic! Anyone can do that spell." She sighed. Magic? Wait... If magic could preserve my Daniel for years to come. It could bring him back as well!

"Who taught you that spell?" I asked eagerly.

"Well when your mother died, a wizard came preserved her body." She says. A wizard? Those are real?

"Do you know who the wizard is?" I asked. She shook her head. This is a lot to take in. First Daniel is dead. Then now apparently wizards are real! And now she had a dead mother?

"Take me to my mother." I said firmly. She nodded her head.

"Follow me." She whispered, as if it were a secret we should keep.

"Is she Snow's mother as well?" I whispered.

"No, you guys don't have the same father as well." She whispered back. Yes! I'm not related to that traitor, Snow White. We went outside the castle and went past the garden. Their was a tall creepy building ahead.

"What is that?" I asked, no longer whispering. When we got to the building she finally said

"That's your father's crypt." She said.

"Follow me." She sighed, trying not to sound scared. I would be scared too if I wasn't meeting my dead mother. Johanna unlocked the door and opened it. It really was a scary building, Johanna whimpered a little. I took her hand, she helped preserved my Daniel and hide his coffin. It's the least I could do. Johanna pointed at a glowing light ahead, she motioned for me that my mother was in there. This is it. I looked at the glass coffin. The was a plague outside of it, it said "Rest in piece Cora Mills" That was my mother.


	12. Chapter 12

REGINA'S POV

Cora Mills... she doesn't look anything like me!

"Are you sure that's my mother?" I asked. She nodded her head.

"She doesn't look anything like me." I sigh. Would Cora have been kind to me? Would she be a better parent then Leopold? Is Leopold my true father?

"How does Leopold know about my mother?" I asked. It feels weird to not call him father.

"They were married. She was queen." Johanna sighed.

"So Leopold is my father?" I asked, trying not to sound too disappointed.

"No... He's Snow's" She said firmly

SNOW WHITE'S POV

I was about to enter my room when someone grabbed my hand, I turned around. It was Father, he had a worried look in his eyes.

"Snow, you must run." He whispered, his eye brows furrowed.

"What? Why?" I asked, not caring about the tone in my voice.

"I fear Regina... Regina is planning for Revenge." He trembled. Why is Father so scared of his own daughter?

"Well... I'm not afraid of her." I laughed as I opened my bedroom door. He slammed it shut. Father has never acted like this. What's going on with him?

"You should be." He warned. I will not heed his warning. No matter how much Regina hates us right now, she would never plan for Revenge. We're her Family, I thought as I layed down in bed.

REGINA'S POV

I stormed out of that crypt just leaving Johanna there. King Leopold isn't my Father? Why did he take me in then? Why did he hide the truth from me? Who's my real father? What happened to him? Why did he give me up? These are all questions he'll have to answer too. Even if he's lying on his death bed, he'll use his last breath to provide me answers to my questions. Why should I care about him? He's not my father. I stormed into the castle, he was sitting on the bed f his room, praying. What a freak!

"FATHER!" I screeched. He turns around and looks at me, then looks away.

"Are you here to kill me?" He sighs. I knelt down beside him.

"No papa... why would I do that?" I croaked, how could he think that?

"I want answers" I barked. Of course he thinks I could hurt him! After all I'm not really his child!

"Fine you want answers?!" He raises his voice, getting up from his bed.

"Your real parents were killed! I was in love with your mother and she left me! She left me for Prince Henry!" He barked. Father never liked to shout.

"I thought if I kept you... it would remind me of your mother but instead you remind me of that lying coward Prince Henry! I can't love you! I won't!" He sighed. What?

"Is this really how you feel father?" I stutter, trying to hold back the tears.

"Wholeheartedly..." He sighed, sitting back down on his bed. I grab his sword and thrust it into his heart. He collapses onto his bed.

"See you in hell" I whispered. I have to leave. I bolt out of his room, I don't know where I'm going but I'll never look back.

RUMPLESTILTSKIN'S POV

Another death at a castle! Another death at a castle! Oh! How exciting! I poof into the death scene. Oh it's the Kings room. King Leopold's. Hm... Oh! He was murdered! Let's see by who... I wave my hand around the murder weapon. It was Regina Mills! As in... Cora Mills daughter! I dropped the sword. After all these years I finally found her? I can hear guards rushing down the hall. I can poof away easily but if I do then they'll find Regina. I cannot lose Regina again.

REGINA'S POV

What am I going to do? Where am I going to go? Live in the woods? But I don't even know a thing about survival!

"Regina!" I hear Johanna gasp. Oh no! It's too late! They found me!

"Yes?" I say, trying not to sound nervous. I still don't turn around to look at her. All I do is stop. If I let her look at me then she'll know everything.

"Your father... he's- he's dead." She sighs. I don't move a muscle, they're testing me. They know it's me, they're just trying to get me to crack!

"He's been murdered." She cries, my father was a good man to everyone, well except me.

"By who?" I ask, trying to sound like I'm crying.

"Snow White." She cries.


	13. Chapter 13

REGINA'S POV

I turn around. Now I'm looking at Johanna. Johanna looks at me with teary eyes full of disappointment.

"Snow?" I croak. She nods her head.

"How do you know it's Snow?" I ask defensively. Why am I defending her? This is the perfect form of Revenge.

"The guards found her hovering over his body, holding the murder weapon and drenched in his blood." Johanna croaks, she's trying to hold back the tears of disappointment. How was that possible? When I passed by her room a moment ago she was sleeping?

"The point is she's sentenced to death." Johanna wailed, she's always loved Snow more.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"She went back to her room and cleaned off the blood. I guess she was trying to pretend to be asleep all this time." Johanna sighed. That doesn't make any sense.

"I want to see her." I said blankly.

"Regina..." Johanna sighs.

"I WANT TO SEE HER!" I barked. Johanna's face goes blank.

"I'm sorry" I muttered, not looking at her. She takes my hand and smiles.

"It's alright dear, you're just in shock." She says as she hugs me.

"Now, Come. I'll take you to her Dungeon." She says as she walks ahead of me. I can't help but smile. Things are finally going to go they way I want them.

SNOW WHITE'S POV

I've been sleeping in my room this entire time! How could this have happened?

"SNOW!" Regina gasps as she runs toward me. See? Father's wrong. Even though I ruined her life... Regina's my sister and she does care for me.

"Regina" I cry running as close to her as I possibly can. Regina's eyes are full with tears, it shocks me that even though I did the unforgivable to her, she still loves me. She holds both of my hands, she turns towards the guards.

"GUARDS! REALEASE HER! SHE'S INNOCENT!" Regina pleads, not letting go of my hands.

"Innocent?" One of the guards chuckles.

"Regina, this is one of the laws not even royalty can revoke." Johanna says stepping out of the shadows. I can feel my face collapse.

"Johanna! I'm innocent! You have to believe me!" I plead.

"I wish I could..." Johanna sighs. Tears fall out of my eyes.

"Time's up your majesty." A guard says to Regina.

"NO! NO! SNOW!" Regina screeches. The guards pull her away from my reach. This is going to be the last time I really see Regina. I will barely see her tomorrow, she'll be standing somewhere in the crowd and I won't get to see her. I sit down on the dungeon floor. Ow! Something is underneath all this hay. Something hard. I feel through the pile of hay scattered around the floor. It's a key. It matches the lock outside of my cell. I have to leave but I need to say goodbye to Regina. I find a pen and some paper in my pocket. Then I start to write...

- 1 DAY LATER-

REGINA'S POV

I woke up with a bright smile on my face, I've never been so happy in my entire life! Snow is going to die! Snow was to easy to fool last night, everyone was. The guards won't come until sunrise. There was no way Snow's going to escape from that cell, I thought as I marched to her cell. WHAT! The cell door was open and there was no one in it. There's a letter on her bed. It reads,

"Dearest Regina,

I found a key that opened a cell door to let me escape, it looks like it's been there for years. I'm Sorry to say this but you will never see me again. I don't even know if your reading this right now but I'm sorry I killed your beloved Daniel. Father convinced me that loving him was a terrible thing, but really it wasn't. Love comes in all forms, please remember that. Good luck with your new love, maybe you will grow to love him. I wish you and Prince James will have eternal happiness. Hopefully our paths will cross again.

Love,

Snow White"

She left!

"GUARDS! GUARDS!" I screech. They rush over to my side.

"FIND HER NOW!" I bark.

"Your majesty! We tried to find her earlier. We believe she's somewhere in the woods." One of the guards says.

"Block all exits out of the Enchanted Forest. Make sure she will never leave..." I demand. All of the guards leave but one stays put.

"You heard my orders leave!" I barked. The guard remained still.

"I SAID LEAVE!" I screech. The guard stayed put. What the hell? I grabbed his sword.

"LEAVE BEFORE I THRUST THIS INTO YOUR HEART!" I command holding his sword up to his heart. The guard remained put. I lifted his sword in the air, then suddenly poof he was gone. What?

"Looking for me dearie?" A voice said behind me.


	14. Chapter 14

REGINA'S POV

I turn around, A man or monster or whatever that thing is... has skin almost like a crocodile's.

"Who are you?" I demand. He smiles and giggles.

"You really don't recognize me dearie?" He laughed. Now he was circling me. Who is he?

"No! And I want to know!" I barked, I don't care if this man is evil. No one wastes my time.

"They call me Rumplestiltskin." He sang. God, he was weird.

"Well, Rumplestiltskin what brings you here?" I ask, trying to sound polite.

" Oh just curious, I was friends with your mother... I wanted to see her child." He giggled, what was he doing? Probing me?

"What? You knew my mother? Cora?" I stuttered. His smile disappears and he stops to look at me.

" Yes, I taught her magic." He sighed, continuing to circle around me. Magic?

"You can do magic?" I gasped.

"What are you blind dearie? Did you not just see me poof from one place to another." He says, raising his voice. He gives a frustrated sigh.

"I'm sorry but I was to busy trying to get you to leave." I retorted. How dare he insult me! I am royalty!

" Do you want to learn magic or not dearie?" He sighs, sounding frustrated.

" Ma- Magic?" I stutter.

"Yes dearie do you want to learn?" He barks.

" Yes. Yes I do." I say firmly, this way I can get my revenge on Snow White.

"Great... We can start or first lesson here. Tomorrow at dawn." He says walking away. How did he find me?

"You framed Snow didn't you?" I sigh. It all makes sense. Snow was just sleeping in her bedroom, while he came looking for me. He transformed into Snow's body and framed her! He stopped walking but he still didn't turn to face me.

"Murder is a two man job." He says as he continues walking.


	15. Chapter 15

PRINCE DAVID (JAMES) POV

I lay in bed, just thinking staring at the ceiling. Mother told me true love followed this ring and she was right but she never told me that it would be this hard. I mean it could be true love, I can't be certain yet but it just feels... it just feels... right. Like we belong together. Like we were meant to spend the rest of our days together. Someone knocks on my door.

"It's open!" I shout. Regina opens the door and steps in, she looks like she's been crying for hours. I rise up from my bed. I don't love Regina but that doesn't mean I don't like her. She sits down beside me on my bed.

"King Leopold is dead." She says quickly, not even looking at me.

"What?" I gasp, putting my hand on her back. She let's out a soft whimper.

"And... he was murdered." She whimpers. What? Who could have done such a thing?

"By Snow White." She says firmly. She turns to look at me, Regina's eyes are flowing with tears. I can't help but feel sorry for her. So I open my arms wide and she falls in, sobbing into my shoulder. Poor girl, her father has been murdered... by her sister. Whom she also loved. Whom I cared for. How could Snow White do this? She seemed so nice? She seemed so innocent.

REGINA'S POV

I walked out of his room after a couple minutes of sobbing onto his shoulder. God, can this get any easier? Snow's budding romance with Prince James is now destroyed. First, King Leopold is dead and now Snow is being sentenced to death? This is the BEST day ever! But I wouldn't have to live like this, always craving revenge. If Daniel was alive, if we had succeeded in running away together. There would be no need for this. I guess Evil isn't born, it's made. I should go to bed, tomorrow will be a long day. This is perfect but I need to decide what I should use my magic for? Bring back Daniel? Or getting Revenge on Snow? Haha why not both?

- NEXT DAY LATER-

I wake up with a bright smile on my face, even though no one in the castle is awake. I'm going to learn magic! I walked down the halls triumphantly. I'm going to be a sorceress!

"Finally there you are" Rumplestiltskin sighed as I entered the stables.

"What? I'm five minutes early?" I questioned, sitting down on the hay.

"If I get here before you, you're late dearie." He said as he knelt down beside me.

"Now. Let's start with the basics shall we." He said eagerly, as he sprang up. He's like an animal of his leash . We poofed some items into his hand.

"Now, move this triangle into that cup." He said, as if it were an easy thing to do.

"Um... how do I do that?" I ask, trying not to sound clueless.

"Through magic, of course!" He laughs. Why does he always laugh?

"Yes, I realize that but how do I enact it?" I say annoyingly.

"Through Hate." He says, as if I should know.

"What?" I stutter.

"Weren't expecting that were you?" He retorts.

"Here, let me make this easier for your puny brain to understand. Magic is about emotion, summon up that moment that made you so angry. You would kill if you could." He says. Images of flash of King Leopold's guards thrusting their sword into Daniels heart and Snow holding me back, letting me watch my true love die. Die right in front of me.

"Yes dearie that's it!" He says excitedly. I open my eyes, I didn't even realize I closed them. I lifted the cup. The triangle was in it. I succeeded at magic!

"Now, Kill that." He says as he points to Daniels horse.


	16. Chapter 16

Daniel's steed was magnificent, it was a tall light brown horse with shiny hair. We named him Henry because that was the name of a Run- Away Royal, Prince Henry. I don't know why Daniel and I were so interested in him.

"What are you waiting for? Kill it." He demanded. Henry looked so much like Daniel, whenever I looked at Henry I can't help but see Daniel. This may be the last piece of him I'll ever possess. I have to do this. If I can't kill a horse there's no way he can teach me to bring back the dead.

"How?" I say, trying to hold back the tears.

"Rip out it's heart?" He said. What?

"How do I do that?" I ask.

"Just follow my directions." He says.

"Ok now Immobilize it !" He eagerly says. I close my eyes and thrust my hands towards the horse, images of Daniel laying on the ground dead burns in the back of my mind. I open my eyes, there's a purple cloud surrounding it's body, holding it still.

"Good! Good! Now, reach into it's chest and pull it's heart out." He said as he jumped up and down like a toddler waiting for it's toy. I take a deep breath, looking into Henry's deep brown eyes. Henry's full of innocence.

"I'm sorry." I whisper. Rumplestiltskin rolls his eyes. I reluctantly reach my hand forward towards his heart, tears are flowing out of my eyes. Rumplestiltskin leaned in with excitement in his eyes. My hand was and inch away from Henry's heart. Suddenly a memory flashes into my brain, Suddenly Henry is gone and so is Rumplestiltskin.

"Regina?" I hear Daniel say behind me. I feel my eyes widen, I turn around and there he is standing before me. A smile spreads across his face and he opens his arms wide, I can't help but fall into them.

"I thought you were dead!" I cried.

"I am." He said softly, I pull from his embrace.

"What?" I croaked.

"You're in a day dream, I had to see you. I've been watching over you my love, I know your mad at Snow but please don't act on vengeance." He pleads.

"Don't you see? I'm doing this for you? I chose you." I whine.

"You can't bring me back. That's impossible" He sighs. I feel my face break into a huge sob, Daniel puts his hand on mine.

"Let me go." He croaks. I shake my head.

"Regina you have to!" He sighs.,

"No! No! I can't! I'll seek revenge on Snow White! I don't have a choice." I whined.

"No. You do have a choice. If I can't be beside you anymore at least do something for me." He pleads.

"Anything." I sigh, taking his other hand. He smiles at me.

"Don't seek vengeance." He says firmly. What? I feel my face fall.

"All I ever want for you is to be good. Please, Please do this for me." He pleads. I nod my head.

"I will find a way back to you." I sigh. He pushes his lips against mine, I've never felt so much at home. Suddenly, Daniel is gone and Henry is in front of me.

"Dearie?" Rumplestitlskin asks. I turn to look at him.

"I can't do this anymore." I say quickly, turning away from him.

"What?" He asks.

"All Daniel ever wanted from me was to be good!" I sighed.

"Are you telling me I wasted my time with you!" He barks. I start walking out of the stables, I forbid myself to answer him. If I do then I'll just start crawling back to him, regretting everything I said and I can't. I won't.

ZELENA'S POV

I carefully shave my fathers face, the only shaving tool we have is a butter knife. If I cut him, he'll throw a fit with me.

"How's that father?" I ask him, setting down the knife on the table. He grabbed the mirror beside him and carefully probe his face.

"You missed a spot." He groaned. I grabbed the knife carefully trying to shave the hair off his neck.

"No matter how much you feel on the inside remember to always put on a good face." He said.

"I know father." I said as I nicked the hair of his neck. He groaned in pain, I must have also nicked his neck.

" You careless child!" He groans, holding the bloody spot on his neck. Oops. I flash a rag out of my hands. I love doing magic.

"Don't touch me!" He demands as he rises from his chair, slowly backing away from me.

"I'm sorry! I can't help it!" I whined, I hated it when father felt frightened. Why was he so scared of magic? It's the best feeling in the world!

"You mean you can't control it." He snaps, I feel my face fall.

"Well, I mean you can let me learn how to." I say excitedly.

"Then everyone would see who you really are." He said as he grabbed a rag from the counter near the door.

"Wicked." He said, leaning in closer to me.

"How could you say that to your own daughter!" He barked. My face fell and I could feel the tears coming on my face.

"After all those years of your mother being gone I can finally say it."

"I never thought of you as my daughter. I've regretted letting you come into my home." He sighed.

"I'd rather be wicked than a sad old drunk!" I cried, letting the tears fall down my face. I stood up from my chair.

"What do you think drove me to drink child?" He barked.

"Now wipe away those tears and out on a good face! And make me breakfast!" He muttered as he sat down in his chair.

"I think not!" I said standing up straighter, turning to face him.

"If I caused you this much trouble, I might as well leave." I said as I started to march out the door.

"Where do you think your going?" He groaned.

"To find the one person who can help me find a family that wants me." I cried. His face turned stern.

"The Wizard Of Oz" I said firmly as I closed the door behind me. I will never look back.


	17. Chapter 17

ZELENA'S POV

I can't believe once again, I had been not wanted by my father. I thought I left behind my life in the Enchanted Forest when my Father let me go, He let me go into the cyclone and now once again I had been let go. I thought my new father in Oz would love me like King Leopold never had, but once again I was wrong. Can I ever be loved? There is only one person who ever loved me and that was my mother. Queen Cora, she must have been looking for me, searching every corner in the world to find me. Find me now. Find me here. There were fire-works booming in the sky and large green lights in the distance. Emerald City, I must be near.

- HOURS LATER-

I march triumphantly down the green halls of the wizards castle. He can help me find my mother, who will take me in as her own. I step into the room, there's nothing but a giant curtain lying before me, it nearly takes up half the room. Suddenly, lights boom and a shadow appears on the curtain.

" Hello, I'm the Oz, the great and powerful." The voice booms. A smile spreads across my face.

"I'm Zelena." I say, standing up a bit straighter.

"Ah, Zelena. I've been expecting you. You've come here to find your mother." He says.

"Do you know where she is?" I ask eagerly. I can't wait to see her, I can't wait to tell her about the adventures I've been on.

"Um... why don't you come and see yourself." He sighs. I walk onto the stage and suddenly a flash appears underneath my feet. It show a woman, my mother, laying in a coffin but she looks exactly the same as before.

"She's dead?" I stutter, trying to hold back the tears. Now I know why she never found me.

"Yes but her body is being preserved." He says, like that's a good thing.

"So I have no one? No family?" I cry.

"No, you do. Look down." He demands. I look at flash beneath me, it shows a tall woman who looks just a little younger than me. She has dark brown hair almost black. Is this supposed to be my family? We don't even look alike.

"That is Regina. She's your half-sister." He sighs.

"Sister? How did that happen?" I scoff.

"Your mother betrayed your father and cheated on him with Prince Henry and then came Regina. Your mother was terrified of what your father might do to her so she ran, raising Regina instead." He says sadly, almost like he pities me.

"She left me for that hag?" I cry, this time not holding back the tears. My mother was the only person I could ever count on and now she's gone. Did she even bother to look for me? Did she ever really care about me?

"Take me to this Regina." I demand. I need to meet the only person whose closest to family.

"As you wish." Oz sighs. Suddenly there are golden shiny shoes on my feet.

"These will take you to the Enchanted Forest, were Regina currently lives." He says. The Enchanted Forest? Where Papa is?

"Wait... Did King Leopold take her in?" I ask.

"Yes, but he is now dead." Oz sighs, he seems to always like he pities me .

"She's as Princess but she is now to become Queen." Oz says. Queen? Like I always wanted to be? Like mother! No! I was supposed to be Queen not her!

"Click your heels three times and think of the place you want to be most." Oz demands.

"Thank you. Now what do you want in return?" I ask.

" I simply ask you to bring me something of Rumplestiltskins. Preferably a magical item." I nod my head. Why would The Great And Powerful Oz need something of Rumplestiltskin's?

"Where can I find this Rumplestiltskin?" I ask.

"At Regina's castle, he's giving her magic lessons." He says.

"Regina can do magic?" I stutter. I guess I'm not alone.

"Yes like you she posses the gift of Magic but unlike you she hasn't been able to develop it yet." Oz voice booms.

"Magic is a gift?" I ask. I guess I should have known that.

"And Rumplestiltskin is trying to teach that to her." He says. He should be teaching me magic! Not her. I click my heels three times, wherever Regina may be. She's going to end up like that rest of our Family, _dead._


	18. Chapter 18

ZELENA'S POV

Suddenly, I'm back at my old room it looks so different. It looks like it was changed, obviously I can't expect everything to be the same. I'm pretty sure Papa wouldn't want any piece of me left, I can't blame him. Apparently, according to my so-called "Father" in Oz. I look over to the vanity set, it was mothers. It looks exactly the same, beige colored and the dark drawers, wait... was this for Regina? REGINA GET'S MOTHERS VANITY SET AND I DON'T? I see a large box on top of my old desk. Was Regina my replacement? I open it, there are two large cups and a mini- triangle. Was this what Rumplestiltskin used to teach Regina magic? Obviously, You're supposed to move the triangle into the other cup. Oh well, I must give it a go. I don't even have to think, I just let it take over me, I let it control me. I open my eyes, the triangle has gone into the other cup.

RUMPLESTILTSKIN'S POV

"Ah? So you changed your mind about using magic?" I asked, stepping into the room without looking. There was this strange girl with really dark blond hair with very bouncy girls standing ahead of me.

"Oh sorry I thought you were someone else." I sigh. What am I supposed to do? Regina was the key factor to my plan.

"Oh no, I was just visiting my little sister." She said, optimistically.

"Sister? Regina already has a sister. Snow White?" I corrected. The beauty of Correcting people never fails to please me.

"Well, I'm her sister as well. Well- half but I can prove it. Test me if you'd like! Maybe by a wizard?" She says.

"The name's Rumplestiltskin and I would be happy to test you." I say bowing to her. I could feel her eyes widen, ah so she's heard of me. I pluck a strand of her hair, she flinches in pain but then regains her emotions. I grab a bottle of a new spell I've been working on and put her hair in it. The bottle glows, the DNA test was positive. This could change my plan, for good.


	19. Chapter 19

REGINA'S POV

I can't believe Rumplestiltskin just walked out like that, expecting me to crawl back to him. I have more honor than that. Besides, I can never go back to him, I need to do this, for Daniel. I wonder what would have happened if we succeeded in our plan. Where would be? In Oz maybe? We could have made it well there. Or maybe we would've escaped to another world? Or another Realm? I honestly don't care, as long as I'm with him everything will be fine but now he's gone. There is not one moment where I still thirst for Snow's blood but what do I love more? Honoring Daniel or my Revenge on Snow?

"M'lady?" I hear Prince James say behind me. I turn around quickly, he looks like he's been living in a dump.

"Why are you up before dawn?" He asks.

"I couldn't sleep, so I came down here." I said as I leaned against the stable door.

"Here come, I will take you to my room." He says as he reaches for my hand. Ew no! I don't want to sleep with him! Before I could even say no, he grabbed my hand and dragged me down the hall.

ZELENA'S POV

Rumple motioned me to take a walk with him. We didn't speak until we were finally deep in the woods when he said

"You know there's a curse I've been working on for a very long time, now I foresaw that the curse could only be cast by Cora's first-born daughter." He said, looking at me.

"That's why you've been training with Regina." I said, looking at the ground. He grabbed my chin so I could look at him.

"Until today." He said. A smile spread throughout my face.

"Shall we see what you can do?" He asked, letting go of the hard grip he had on my chin.

"Remember, magic isn't about what you see dearie. It's about what you feel." He said as his face got closer to mine. He grabbed a blind fold out of his pocket and wrapped it around my eyes. I could see nothing but darkness.

"What am I supposed to do?" I said as I tried to feel my way around.

"Simple, Find me" He laughed. What?

"Over here dearie!" He said in a distant voice.

"To enact your magic you have to think of a moment that makes you seize with anger." He sings. What a freak. Although he is a freak who can help me with my revenge. A smile spread throughout my face, that was so easy.

"Though, it's hard to pick one." I sighed.

"Finding out that my mother never bothered to look for me. Neither of my fathers ever really wanted me." I croaked, it was obvious I was about to cry.

"Getting warmer, dearie" He said excitedly.

"And that my sister got everything I ever desired and that it was all just handed to her, she didn't even have to try! SHE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW WHAT SHE HAS!" I screeched. Suddenly, I grabbed a hand. I let out a big sigh of relief. I pulled off my blind folds, it didn't even occur to me that I was finding him, all I could think about is the anger I felt with my family.

"Now you need to think of a happy moment to rein in some of that anger." He demanded.

"What do you think of?" I asked, honestly I can't think of a happy moment. His smile fell from his face and he turned around and sighed.

"Well, like you I was abandoned as a child. Some spinsters took me in, we didn't have much but we had enough to get by. Whenever we took a break, they'd make these meat pies. The whole hovel would smell delightful. While I was eating the meat pie, it would make me forget that my father had abandoned me." He sighed, still not turning to face me.

"Then I know my moment." I chuckled softly.

"What's that dearie?" He asked as he turned to face me.

"The moment where I stopped feeling like I wasn't wanted. The moment when you decided to train me." I chuckled.


	20. Chapter 20

REGINA'S POV

Prince James pulled me into his room and pushed me onto his bed. Is it possible to get raped by your own fiance? It just doesn't seem right...

"Stop." I whimper, as he leans in for a kiss. He stops.

"I'm sorry." He sighs.

"What were you thinking?" I asked,, this is just disgusting.

"I just wanted us to be closer and we might as well be if we are to be married." He sighed, leaning onto the bed frame.

"Well, it's an arranged marriage. None of this consexual." I scoffed. Prince James looks puzzled.

"Well, I mean would you have done this to me if we weren't going to be married?" I asked. He sighs.

"See you tomorrow." I sighed, as I bolted out of the door way. This was just great, tomorrow I'm supposed to visit his castle for weeks. How am I going to defend myself from him? Especially without magic. I guess Daniel would have wanted me to defend myself. Yeah... I can control my self. I won't become evil. I chose my own destiny

RUMPLESTILTSKIN'S POV

Oh I can hear someone summon me!

"Duty calls." I say as I poof away from Zelena. Oh it was just Regina summoning me.

"Oh it's just you." I scoff. Regina's falls, this better be good.

"I'm ready to learn magic." She stiffens.

"That's what you told me before." I say, ready to poof away from her.

"Wait! No!" She gasps.

"I'll do what you ask." She croaks. I feel my face spread into a smile.

REGINA'S POV

Dear Daniel,

I'm sorry Daniel, I'm so, so, so sorry but I need to do this and it's not for my protection. The only thing stopping me from killing Snow White is you and you are gone One day you'll see I'm doing this all for you. This is what shall honor you, Snow White killed you on purpose and for that she must pay. You'll see that i'm doing the right thing. I hope you are still able to love me after this.

Your Love,

Regina

I keep re-reading this over and over, savoring every last word.

"Dearie?" Rumplestiltskin asked. I give him a long hard look, trying not to show any pain.

"Give me a second." I croak. I poof over to the field Daniel and I had our first kiss, tears were now flowing out of my eyes. I carefully grabbed the letter out of my pocket and I softly whispered to it

"I'm sorry Daniel." The wind was about to hit. I know what I must do, I threw it up into the air. It soared higher and higher until... it disappeared into the clouds. This is how we write letters to the dead.

RUMPLESTILTSKIN'S POV

A couple seconds later Regina poofed back, she was obviously crying. Regina was probably griefing over that stupid stable boy, what was his name? Oh right it was Daniel.

"Are you ready dearie?" I ask sounding very impatient. She nodded her head. Daniel's steed was just in front of us. Would Regina break down crying? She better not. Regina raised her hand to where the horses heart was. I love it when you kill something slowly. Oh it's all just so exciting. Regina puts her hand softly on the horse and draws the outline of it's heart. What an enchanting moment. In an instant, her hand was in the horses chest. Regina pulled out the heart slowly, increasing the pain for the horse. This is just a beautiful sight to see.

"Crush it!" I said eagerly. Regina paused for a moment and looked at the horse but her expression didn't change. She let out a big sigh and squeezed the horses heart until it was nothing but dust. She stood there watching the horse fall to it's death.

Ah... so the lessons continue.


	21. Chapter 21

RUMPLESTILTSKN'S POV

I left right after Regina ripped out the heart of Henry, Daniel's horse. This is excellent, but Regina must not know about her sister. This could ruin her entirely, this could ruin my entire plan but the question is who will enact my curse? I know I have to think about that now but I can't. All I can think about is that she made a sacrifice. She killed Henry the horse, she's ready.

REGINA'S POV

I waited until Rumplestiltskin disappeared into the forest, then I bolted into the stables. I can't believe he fell for that! There are many horses that look like Henry! I just picked the one I could find first! I stepped into Henry's stable, of course I couldn't leave him in plain sight. So instead I hid him. There is now something new in Henry's stable. A large silver plague that says "Dedicated to a very special steed Henry and his owner Daniel." and beneath that very sign is my own vault. There's a small switch behind the plague, I flip it. The plague disappears and it opens a door, a door leading to Henry and Daniel's body.

RUMPLESTILTSKIN'S POV

I stepped inside my manor and a nice warm breeze brushed against me. If only I could have shared this with Baelfire, I wonder how he's holding up right now?

"Hello Rumple" Someone said behind me. I turn around, it's just Zelena. How did she get in here? How did she find my manor?

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Come! I made you dinner." She said as she grabbed my hand, still not answering my question. As I stepped into the dining room a delightful smell entered my nose. Meat pies were lying all over my dining table. Zelena squeals in excitement, she's obviously kissing up to me. I take one bite, ugh! This tastes terrible! I pretend to stare at the clock and say

"Oh it's time for Regina's lesson." I lied. Zelena's smile fades in an instant.

"Your still training her?" She asks, still trying to keep her cool.

"Did you think I was going to stop?" I scoff as I turn towards the door. She jumps in front of me.

"Wait! You don't need Regina! I'm going to cast your curse! She's not nearly as powerful as me and she doesn't even deserve to have you as a teacher!" She cries.

"Careful Zelena! What is it that your father always said to you?" I say firml. She looks puzzled.

"No matter how you feel inside, um... you have to put on a good face." She stutters.

"You might want to take his advice. Your insides are starting to show." I scoffed. She made a disgusted face and felt her neck. I point to the mirror behind her, she turns and runs toward it.

"Your turning green dearie. Envy will do that to you." I laugh. She pulls the cover over the mirror, Zelena gasps in shock of her green neck. Zelena cries in frustration, what a cry baby.

"Don't wait up." I scoffed and poofed away. Now it's time for the test.

ZELENA'S POV

How could he do this to me? How could he still be teaching Regina? My neck is almost fully green, it's hideous. Suddenly something catches my eye, it's a knife set on the table. The only way I'll be able to enact Rumple's curse is if Regina's dead. I glance at the knife. I know what I must do.

RUMPLESTILTSKIN'S POV

This is perfect, I know Regina will not be here right now. She's probably grieving over her "Precious steed that belongs to Daniel. This is the perfect test. If Zelena passes then I have to move onto the next stage, If she fails then my decision is already made. I can already hear pounding footsteps in the hallways. I know that it's Zelena. I poof into Regina and sit on the Vanity set. Oh so this is what it's like to have hair. I might as well brush it.

ZELENA'S POV

I barge into the Regina's room, she doesn't even notice me. All she's doing is brushing her hair, how could she be so full of herself? Well, this just gives me another reason to kill her. I grab her by the neck and set the knife just on top of her neck. She looks like she's about to cry.

"Don't make a sound." I whisper. Regina gulps in pain.

"Rumple is waiting his time with you. You don't deserve him. You don't deserve anything!" I say as I thrust the knife onto the side of her neck. I step back as purple smoke revolves around her.

RUMPLESTILTSKIN'S POV

I can't help but laugh at this entire situation, I poof back to myself. Zelena's smile is wiped off her face.

"Suprise dearie! As I always say Jealousy drives people to do crazy things!" I giggle, as I stand up from the vanity set.

"You tricked me." Zelena sighs.

"No don't think of it that way. Think of it as a test! Which you failed." I laughed, as I walked away from her.

"But I was just trying to make your decision easier and show you I'm more powerful" Zelena stutters as she walks toward me. I stop in place.

"I appreciate your efforts dearie but I'm afraid you just disqualified yourself." I say. I love it when people are on the verge of crying.

ZELENA'S POV

"Why?" I sigh. I can't believe this is happening to me.

"Because casting the curse has a steep price! You'll have to give up the thing you love most!" Rumple says frustratedly.

"I can do that." I scoff. Rumple doesn't have to worry about me on this one, he has to worry about Regina. I don't think she can do it.

"That's the problem dearie. The thing you love most... is me." He sighs.

"You think I love you." I laugh.

"Love comes in all different forms dearie and in your it's desperation to beat Regina. I'm the only thing that can allow you to do that and that dearie makes you too dangerous." He scoffs.

"So Regina..."

"Has the job." He says as he cuts me off. A shock of pain hits me and it's coming from my neck.

"You might want to get that checked." Rumple laughs.

"You know what? Forget the curse! There has to be another way I can give you what you want." I plead.

"Unless, you can take me to a land without magic then I'm afraid your useless to me." Rumple laughs, as he turns away from me.

"I can." I sigh. He turns toward me.

"How?" He asks.

"With these." I say as I point to my shoes.

"They can take you anywhere you want." I said.

"Perhaps I was being Hasty." He stutters.

"It's too late! You chose her! The only way you can get these shoes is if you kill me!" I sceam.

"Well If I must?" He says as a sword appears in his hand.

RUMPLESTILTSKIN'S POV

I thrust my sword towards her, then poof she's gone. Where did she go.

"You shouldn't have taught me all you tricks Rumple." Zelena says. I turn around, she's on the ceiling ledge.

"I'll see you again dearie." Zelena says coldly. I'm too shocked to do anything.

"And next time. You will chose me." She says bitterly as she clicks her heels three times.


	22. Chapter 22

REGINA'S POV

I was supposed to visit Prince James's castle today! But Luckily, James's father (King George) arranged our meeting in two days time. At least I have a little more time to relax before I meat James's father. This is perfect. This gives me the perfect amount of time to kill Snow White by then.

"Regina?" I heard Johanna ask through the door.

"Coming" I shout, as I get up and open the door. Johanna stands in the doorway with a large box in her hands.

"What's this?" I say, as I smile at her.

"A gift, from someone. I just don't know who. There is a letter in front of it but I didn't read it yet." Johanna says as she hands me the box.

"Thanks." I say, as Johanna walks down the hall. That was strange. I set down the box on my desk and I grab the letter taped to the box. I carefully open the letter and read it. It says

"Dearest Regina,

It's me Snow White, your sister. I know you have a lot of questions but we can never see each other again. I've found a place for me to live but it's only temporary, I'm going to find a way out. There are guards on every corner of the realm, I know you can't control that and that's okay. I'm going to miss you. I'm sorry it had to turn out like this. I'm sorry I killed your Daniel. That was the worst mistake I've ever made. I don't deserve you as a sister, even though I killed your one chance at true love you still forgive me. I want to give you this magical mirror, so you can see me. You can here me. You can feel me. This will be the only way you can see me. This is the last piece of me you'll ever get, so please. I only ask you to treat it with care. I wish you eternal happiness.

Love,

Snow White"


	23. Chapter 23

ZELENA'S POV

The last thing I saw was Rumplestiltskin with a sword in his hand, there were beads of sweat on his face. Then, just like that, he was gone. I wake up to the sound of birds chirping in my ear, ugh. This all is so pleasant. Where am I? I guess I'm still in the Enchanted Forest. I might as well leave, there's nothing for me here. That's ok really, Regina can pretend to be the true ruler of this kingdom. While I will rule Oz and be-seat the Great and Evil Oz. A image of my mother flashed before me, she looked beautiful as always. She wore this large pink gown with many jewels on her neck, I've always wanted to be just like her but I guess fate didn't really want that to happen. Now Regina would be wearing our mothers clothes and jewels. Regina is living my dream. NO! I CANNOT LET THIS HAPPEN. THE ONLY PERSON WHO DESERVES TO LIVE MY DREAM IS ME!

REGINA'S POV

I can't help but laugh at this, little Snow realizes she's setting herself up to her own death. What a foolish girl. I ripped open the box eagerly, what is it? A mirror was lying before me. A mirror? This is what's going to let me see her? This has to be a joke. This reminds me of when Father sent Snow and I to a timeout room for not doing our chores. We would be forced to sit down in painful chairs for hours and we'd have to look at ourselves in the mirror the entire time. Snow and I would always laugh at ourselves in the mirror and say

"Mirror mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?" We'd chant. Of course we'd never get an answer but we didn't need a magic mirror to tell us who's the fairest of them all. It was obviously Snow White. Wait... I set the large mirror on the wall beside my bed.

"Mirror Mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?" I whispered. A man appeared in the mirror.

"Snow White." The man whispered


	24. Chapter 24

**Authors Note: If you are a Oncer then you know that i'm taking some of the biggest scenes and twisting them. Also, sometimes I keep the same scene and use it as a different form. All rights go to the creators of OUAT**

REGINA'S POV

"SHUT UP!" I screeched. The man's face fell.

"I'm sorry. Please show me Snow White." I said as softly as I could. Truthfully, I actually wanted to smash this mirror into pieces. The man in the mirror nodded, I wonder how he got in there. He was obviously put in there but how? Suddenly the man disappeared and Snow White appeared on the mirror. She's in a bar, how come none of these citizens are turning her in?

"This is amazing." I sighed. The man reappeared in the mirror.

"Do you know where that bar is?" The man in the mirror asked, his voice boomed in my bedroom. I motioned him to quiet down.

"But how can I kill her?" I sighed.

"Kill her?" He laughed.

"I thought she was your sister." He chuckled.

"Not anymore." I snapped.

"Hm... I see... have you tried a huntsman.?" The man asked.

"No. But it wouldn't work anyway. Everyone in the kingdom are loyal to her." I sighed, trying to hold back the tears. I have tried everything to please the kingdom but yet they aren't as loyal to me as they are to Snow.

"I don't think so." He said, grinning at me. God, that guy is creepy. How did Snow get him? Suddenly an image appeared, it showed a guy in the very same bar but Snow seemed to have left. He had short dirty blond hair and there was a big wolf with a red eye beside him. Strange. I can tell he wasn't a well-liked guy because as he was given food everyone gave him strange glances. A man came up to him and asked

"They're letting animals in here now?" A man chuckled. The mans face remained still. There were so many men taunting him it was hard to tell which voice belonged to who. All I heard was

"This isn't a slaughter housse." A voice chuckled.

"Forget him he might as well be an animal." Another laughed.

"I heard he was raised by one." Someone said.

"I heard he cries over his kill. Can you believe that?" A man said. Everyone burst into laughter. If it were me in there I would have sent a knife into his throat the moment he took his next breath. A man with a large red cloak started to walk next to him.

"Hey tell me Huntsman! What kind of man cries over an animal?" He spat. The huntsman just glared at him.

"A honorable one." The huntsman said, sounding bored.

"What do you know about honor?" The man retorted.

"I have it. The animals have it. You don't." The Huntsman said calmly.

"The animals have it?" The man said, sounding confused.

"They're pure of heart, they aren't selfish or self-serving. Like people." The huntsman sighed. Suddenly, the wolf beside him started to growl.

"You tell your pet to stop threatening me!" The Man trembled.

"Why would I do that?" The Huntsman chucled Oh feisty! I love it!

"You know what I do to pets who threaten me? I hang them on my wall." The man said, pulling out his sword. Without a moments hesitation the huntsman plunged his knife into the mans heart. Hm... not bad.

"He's not a pet." The huntsman muttered. Another guy, obviously mad came running after him. The huntsman shoved him onto the wall and plunged the very same knife into his neck,

"Anyone else?" The huntsman yelled. Everyone shook their head.

"He's perfect." I grinned.


	25. Chapter 25

ZELENA'S POV

Where can I go? Maybe I can go back to the castle and say that I'm Zelena. I would be believed. I know things about the my father that not many people know and the castle but that's too easy. Regina wouldn't care about my arrival. It wouldn't affect her. I need to somehow watch over her. But how? The invisibility spell Rumple taught me. I waved my hands in the air. Then poof, I was as clear as a crystal. See Regina? It's not THAT hard. It feels like hours before I reach the castle. I still remember these halls, the look exactly the same. Did Papa ever bother to search for me?

"Hey what are you doing in this castle?" A womanly voice barks. I freeze. That's impossible, I'm under a invisibility spell.

"Get out of this Castle!" The mysterious voice demands. Nope, she can't be referring to me.

"I WILL GIVE YOU FIVE SECONDS TO GET OUT BEFORE I CALL THE GUARDS." The voice screeches. Calm down, she's talking to someone else.

"FIVE!" The voice chants. This isn't happening.

"FOUR!" Can she actually see me.

"THREE!" I now turn around to look at her and wherever I move her eyes follow. Did the spell wear off?

"TWO!" I should run.

"ONE!" I wave my hands around in the air thinking of whatever spell is necessary. The woman burns to dust, screaming as loud as she possibly can. Can't she scream her pain a little bit softer? Suddenly, the room gets taller and my arms are fatter.

"JOHANNA!" A voice screams. I turn around, it's Regina.

"Johanna? What happened?" She says as she puts her arms around me. What the fuck? I break from her embrace and rush to the hallway mirror. My reflection shows a woman short, with red hair and a tied bun. Everytime I stand up it feels like her boobs are pulling me down. I know it's mean but I'm wicked. I'm now that woman who was threatening me in the hallway. I'm now this Johanna. Guards start rushing through the hallways. How did they know to come.

"Your highness, company has arrived." The guards say. Regina nods and instructs them to bring him to her room.

"Johanna..." Regina sighs as she tries to grab my arm. I snap away from her, Regina's face hardens. I look down at Johanna's clothes, she's obviously a maid.

"Get away from me!" I screech. Regina's face falls, she looks like she may cry. Johanna could get hanged for this, any regular maid would. Regina storms down the hallway. I guess Johanna isn't just a maid to her. Is Johanna like a mother to her? Perfect. Why not stick around and let little Regina believe this lie. This is perfect. Well, as my mother used to say "Keep your friends close. Keep your enemies closer." I never understood that. Until today


	26. Chapter 26

REGINA'S POV

Why is Johanna acting weird all of a sudden? She won't tell me what happened. I walk into my bedroom and see the huntsman being held by my guards.

"Leave us." I say. The guards rush out of the room, they've always been afraid of me. His expression is still.

"Do you have a name? Or shall I just call you the huntsman?" I ask. His expression remains still.

"Your a tortured one aren't you." I ask, circling him.

"Just because your parents abandoned you to the wolves?" I ask, now interested.

"Those weren't my parents. All they did was give birth to me, the wolves are my family." He scoffs. Feisty, I like it.

"I always thought there were two kinds of people. Wolves and sheep. Those who kill and those who get killed. And you huntsman are a wolf." I say.

"Why am I here?" He scoffs.

"I need you to kill someone for me." I snap.

"You have an entire army at your disposal. What do you need of me?" He asks.

"My prey is still beloved by all the kingdom. I need someone who won't be blinded by that. Someone without compassion. Someone who will have no hesitation to carve a heart out and bring it back to me." I say.

"That's me." He sighed.

"Now name your price." I say, sitting on my chair.

"I want the hunting of wolves to be illegal." He says, suddenly very interested. My face falls. I could give him luxury, honor, fame and he asks for something as simple as that.

"That's all?" I ask.

"That's all." He nods.

"Done. Now once you've carved her heart out put it in this box and bring it back to me" I say, handing him the box.

"Her? May I ask who the target it?" He asks.

"Snow White." I say.

SNOW WHITE'S POV

I never understood what if felt like to be homeless. Until now. Who new night fall could be so cruel? The nights are now longer and colder. The days are now shorter and less exciting. I don't know how I can possibly survive with conditions like this. All my life I've been cooped up in a castle where there are servants everywhere to take care of my every need. Now I'm on my own, Life now is just survival. I set up a little shelter where I've stolen bits of food from the markets nearby. I put on my cloak and set out to the markets. Once I get to square there are now thousands of wanted posters all over and their all for me. People gasp in shock. I've done none of those things. What did I do to deserve this? There are murmurs all around me. Some believe these lies and some don't. Out of the corner of my eye there is a man with standing a few feet away from me.

"I know who you are." He says, Then walks away. A large wolf follows him, is he a huntsman? I'm screwed. I start to run down his path, is he going to turn me in? What is he going to do with me? Once we're deep down in the woods he stops and turns at me.

"What do you want from me?" I ask.

"Oh it's not me who wants you." He laughs. What the hell is going on? Then who wants me?

"You've done a great injustice." He says as if he's been given these lines to recite to me.

"And it needs to be avenged." He sighs, pulling out his bow. Injustice?

"The only injustice I've done is..." I say pausing. Regina. The only injustice I've ever done is killing Regina's one and only true love.

"She sent you to kill me." I croak, failing to hold back the tears. He nods his head.

"I'm afraid I can't let that happen." I sigh, as I grab the nearest rock and throw it to his face. He falls back in pain, as I run away to my freedom. I am no longer safe.

ZELENA'S POV

I step into Regina's room, forgetting to knock on the door.

"JOHANNA!" Regina gasps. She looks like she's been deep into thought.

"Knock next time!" Regina demands.

"Regina, don't speak like that." I say. Regina's expression falls, she actually feels guilty. Let's see how much Regina cares for this Johanna.

"I'm sorry." She sighs, as she falls back onto her bed. There's a long pause but Regina finally breaks it.

"Are you feeling any better?" She asks, rising up from her bed.

"Yes very much. I was just scared because I thought I saw an intruder." I say quickly. Regina's eyebrows furrows, exactly how Mother used to.

"Well, i'm glad your better now. Why don't you relax here, I'll be back in a few hours." Regina says as she grabs her mirror. Strange.


	27. Chapter 27

SNOW WHITE'S POV

God Dammit! Where am I going? I passed by this very same spot an hour ago. In less in a minute he'll find me. He's a huntsman and I'm a royal on the run, running is useless. If i'm going to die, I might as well embrace my death. I stuff my hands in my pockets, maybe I can make a fire. Something smooth is in my pocket, I pull it out. It's just left over pen and paper for when I wrote Regina a letter. How could I be so stupid? Killing Daniel isn't something she could forgive! And now she can watch over me forever with that stupid mirror I gave her. If only there was a way I could reach out to her when I die. Of course! A letter! I sit down on a log and begin to write.

THE HUNTSMAN'S POV

Snow White can't be that far, I can sense her. I see a figure up ahead, that has to be her. As I get closer, I see that figure is composing a letter and that figure is Snow White. Foolish girl.

"I came to hunt you and you stop to compose a letter?" I scoff. I thought she was smarter than that.

"You're obviously a skilled huntsman. You know these woods better than I do. You'll find me." She said, trying to hold back the tears. She looks up at me and smiles, is she actually okay with dieing?

"After I die, may you please give this to Regina." She sighs, handing me the letter.

"Foolish tricks won't work on me." I say.

"It's not a trick." She cries.

SNOW WHITE'S POV

The huntsman probes me inch to inch as if he's studying me, as if he's trying to see if I'm telling the truth. He finally grabs the letter from me and reads it. A tear falls from his eye, something spills out of me. Hope. Hope that maybe he won't kill me, maybe he will take mercy on me. The Huntsman takes a deep breath and grabs the knife out of his pocket. I was wrong, Regina isn't stupid. Regina obviously chose a Huntsman with no heart, metaphorically of course.

"It's okay. It's okay." I murmur to myself as I look up onto the sky.

"Soon I will be Re-United with you Father and Mother." I sigh, I dare not to look at the knife that will pierce through me but I look at it anyway, it's already in motion. I hear something crack and I open my eyes. It's not me. The Huntsman hands me something that looks like a whistle.

"I- I- don;t understand." I cry, I can't help but cry. My prayers are answered.

"Here use this. Blow this when you need help. Run! Run!" He yells. I run into the woods as far as I can and I will never look back.


	28. Chapter 28

REGINA'S POV

I sit in the garden, staring at flowers I used to play in as a little girl. Father actually loved me back then.

"Regina?" I hear Johanna ask behind me, as I turn around. She still looks frightened.

"Yes?" I ask.

"A huntsman has come to visit you." Johanna stutters. The Huntsman did the job? My revenge is complete. I don't even thank Johanna, all I can think about is that Snow's heart is in that box. The burden of my life is dead. The Huntsman waits in my bedroom, his expression is still blank.

"Is the Job done." I ask eagerly.

"Here it is. The young girls heart as you requested." He says, holding a satchel in his hands. I try to grab it but he pulls it away from me. He tries to hand me a piece of paper, which I think is a letter.

"What's this?" I ask, obviously annoyed.

"The girl wanted you to have it." He says, trying to shove the paper into my hands.

"Read it to me." I say, even though I don't give a crap about what she has to say.

"Dearest Regina,

By the time you are reading this, I will be dead. I understand that you will never have love in my life because of me. So, it's only fitting I have that choice as well. For the sake of the kingdom, I hope my death satisfies your need for revenge. Allowing you to rule our father's subjects as the deserve with compassion and a gentle hand. I know what you think your doing is vengeance but I prefer to think of it as sacrifice, for the good of all. With that in mind, I welcome the end. I want you to make my last message to heart, I'm sorry and I forgive you.

Sincerely,

Snow White"

That little... I scream in frustration and grab the letter. She thinks that I'm the one doing something wrong? What about her? She killed Daniel! I killed- NO! I will NOT let her words get to my head. I snatch the letter and crumple it. This is the last piece of Snow. Do I want to throw away the last piece of family I have left? Hell yes... I throw it into the fire, watching the flames consume the paper until it's nothing hut ashes.

"DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE BECOMING A SHEEP!" I screech.

"She put others before herself and yet you still hate her?" He scoffs.

"She deserved to die!" I retort.

"Now, SHOW ME HER HEART!" I scream. His expression hardens, as he hands me the satchel. I snatch it out of his hands, was that so hard? I open the box and glance inside, her heart is nothing I've ever seen before. Well, it's her heart. I carefully pick Snow's heart up and drop it into the box. I hold it up to my vault of hearts, it doesn't open.

THE HUNTSMAN'S POV

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" Regina screeches.

"Snow White's heart." I say, failing to sound strong.

"You can't fool me with some deer's heart!" She screams.

"You dis-obeyed me orders. Do you know what happens to people who dis-obey my orders." Regina says, suddenly sounding calm.

"Kill them?" I scoff. If she thinks I'm afraid of her, she's wrong.

"No... much worse." Regina laughs. She sticks her hand in my chest. It feels like someone is trying to deflate me. I scream in pain. She yanks my heart out like a band-aid. Every nerve cell in my system feels like it's being pulled out of my body.

"If you ever dis-obey ME again your going to feel a tight squeeze." She laughs, squeezing my heart. I groan in pain.

"Now, you're my pet and you have to do whatever I say!" Regina pouts. Regina presses her lips against mine.

"See you don't feel anything don't you? That's because I have your heart." Regina laughs, she's obviously doing this to me for revenge.

"GUARDS!" Regina yells. Guards flow in through the door one by one.

"Take him to my SPECIAL bed chamber." Regina laughs.


	29. Chapter 29

REGINA'S POV

I wake up to the sound of Johanna muttering. Where am I? Why am I in the special bed chamber? Why am I stark naked?

"Regina! You dirty girl! Do you have any idea of what you have just done?" Johanna sighed.

"What happened?" I ask, laying back down in bed.

"Regina... You're a engaged woman. You don't have the freedom to gather strangers and lure them too... You know I can't even say it! I'm so disappointed in you." Johanna cries as she leaves the room. Suddenly the Huntsman appears through the door now fully clothed. Oh that's what I was doing!

"Am I free to go?" The Huntsman sighs.

"NO!" I Screech.

"Go to one of the guards and tell them I hired you or else..." I threaten, as he walks through the door. OH SHOOT! I FORGOT! I'm leaving today! I'm leaving to go visit Prince James's castle! I jump from my bed and quickly put on my robe.

PRINCE JAMES (DAVID'S) POV

I finish fastening my shoes and pick up my mother's ring. I wonder if this is the kind of life I'm meant for. I carefully stroke my mothers ring as I put it in my pouch filled with treasure. Inside this pouch are filled with treasures but the only thing that matters most is my mother's ring.

"Prince James... Princess Regina awaits." I hear someone say through the door. I open the door and see Johanna standing in the doorway. I smile at her as she grabs my bags and leaves the room.

"Prince James..." I hear someone say. I turn around and see Regina walking down the hallway, struggling to carry her bag. Regina tries not to make eye contact with me. Johanna grabs Regina's bag and hurries down the hall.

"Shall we?" I say, opening my shoulder a bit so Regina could slip her arms through mine. Regina glares at me then my arm.

"No thanks." Regina Scoffs as she walks down the hallway. So this is the brat I'm going to spend the rest of my life with. I run after Regina and grab her arm, she screams.

"Regina... I'm sorry about the other day okay? If we are going to spend the rest of our lives together... Can we at least be friends. Regina's expression falls.

"Okay fine..." Regina sighs as she loops her arms through mine. I can tell she's reluctantly trying to pretend we're in love for the kingdom. We finally exit the castle and I help Regina step into the carriage.

"I thought we might take the Scenic route." I smile. Regina nods her head... this is going to be a long ride.

- ON THE SCENIC ROUTE-

"Isn't this a lovely forest!" I say, a little too eagerly.

"Ugh! It's so bumpy!" Regina retorts.

"HAULT!" I hear one of the guards say.

"What NOW?" Regina whines, pulling out her fan.

I step outside of the carriage. A tree fallen on the road.


	30. Chapter 30

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm sorry I haven't been posting in a while for this story, I guess I had huge writers block for it. Also, I'm going on a little trip and the wifi there is really bad. So, I might not be posting but I will be writing. Enjoy!**

PRINCE JAMES (DAVID'S) POV

Gods, what I would do to get away from Regina. If only I had an arranged marriage with Snow White instead of Regina but Snow White killed her own father. Why does love have to be so complicated?

"Your Majesty?" One of the guards ask.

"It appears to be nothing but a fallen tree?" I ask the guard. The guards expression remains put.

"Fine." I sigh, as I bend down to study the tree. These are some unusual marks for a fallen tree. Wait...

"HELP! A THIEF A THIEF!" Regina cries. No! My mother's ring is in there!

SNOW WHITE'S POV

I hope on top of the carriage and grab my bow and arrow. Why am I shooting of who was once my own guards? Well because of that Regina. I suddenly hear a scream of anger. I turn around and see Prince James charging toward me with my sword. A shock of hurt waves through me but then I remember what I really came here for. Not love, Gold. I hop of the carriage and on top of the un-tied horse.

" HEY COME BACK HERE YOU THIEF!" Prince James yells. I can hear a horse not far behind me. Shoot. He's coming for me.

PRINCE JAMES (DAVID'S POV)

I'm coming after that thief! No one will be touching my mother's ring! I'm just inches away from that thief. I jump onto him, no one steals from me.

SNOW WHITE'S POV

I scream. Shoot. I'm done for. Prince James groans in pain. Luckily, my face is hidden.

"Show your face you coward!" Prince James yells. He flips me over, his expression falls.

PRINCE JAMES (DAVID'S POV)

"Snow?" I croak. Snow's expression changes from hard to sad. I realize that I think I love her but it's too soon. We barely knew each other.

SNOW WHITE'S POV

I never stopped loving him. I just stopped showing it.

"But you're- you're a girl?" James stutters. There are shouts all around him. He's too in shock to realize what's around him. I feel around the ground, making sure to keep my expression still. I feel a rock, perfect.

"No..." I sigh.

"Woman." I laugh as I thrust the rock into his jaw. He falls in pain.

PRINCE JAMES (DAVID'S) POV

I watch Snow mount onto my horse and run.

SNOW WHITE'S POV

I feel the wind brush against me. I can't stay here anymore. Now that they know my location.

"I WILL FIND YOU! I WILL ALWAYS FIND YOU!" James shouts. I turn around and smile at him, blood is dripping down his face. My heart warms that he will find me sooner or later but of course it's not in the way I want.

PRINCE JAMES (DAVID'S) POV

I watch her ride off into the sunset. I have to find her, but it can't be in the way I want.


End file.
